Long Lost Friend
by Goryakthedragon
Summary: when the JLA will have some new allies to fight against the bad guys
1. Chapter 1

**the wedding**  
 **Amaury's POV**

I was near Heather's body, crying, why her for Thor's sake, I looked at this guy, stood up and strangle him

"I had something to...to tell you ! he said."

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU ? YOU KILLED MY FUTUR WIFE !"

"you had to find the golden dragon sigil, the girl who can fly and unexpected help to win your fight against Furious and Dracarys !"

I was ready to break his neck but suddenly, everything dissapear.

 **Amaury's hut**

I woke up suddenly in sweat, that was a bloody nightmare, I sighed and heard

"Amaury ? are you alright ?"

Heather was beside me, she hugged me and kissed me

"it was just a nightmare, everything will be fine !"

"thank you sweetheart !"

Of course, just my wedding never happened, the rest will be still true but not some part

"Hiccup and Astrid are enjoying their first night as couple...you looked weird ?"

"their wedding is just finished right ?"

"yes ? why do you ask ?"

"this nightmare was...strange, like a vision !"

"what did you learn ?"

I told her everything, our wedding, an hooded guy shot on her, told me about a ghost ranger, a golden dragon sigil, women who can fly and unexpected help

"Hiccup should help you on that !"

"yeah..."

Before I slept, I took Heather between my arms and we slept together.  
 **  
JLA courtyard**

Next day, I was just out of my hut, Heather behind me

"Amaury, we got a delivery from the Resistance, your mom said you could love it !"

"let me see that !"

I joined Hiccup ans saw two armored vehicle I already LOVE

"the Huron APC, we got two with minigun on the roof, I love it !"

"what is that ?"

"an armored vehicle, we can make an hole in walls with that...I'll drive one I'm sure of it !"

"we also got a note for you...and just for you !"

Hiccup gave me a note and a small radio with it

"that's strange !"

"so...can I leave now ?"

I knew this voice, I took these and one of the keys in my bag and saw a black dragon, I jumped and pinned him to the ground

"are you mad, he is Moonshine, he is with us !"

"tell him the vision you gave me you dirty piece of..."

"he already know it and you will soon learn more !"

I growled but before I can add anything, the radio made some noise, I just understand a call for help

"Spit, we have something to see now !"

"I'm comming !"

"not alone, Parisa, Dutch, me and Heather will follow, said Hiccup."

"not without me too honey ! pursued Astrid."

We all agreed on that and I follow the only direction I know.

 **Above the sea  
Hiccup's POV**

We were flying for hours and something became familiar, Astrid and heather felt that too

"I knew that place !"

"land oh ! yelled Dutch."

When we pass the clouds, my heart stop beating, I think like Astrid's and Heather's one

"Hiccup...we're not dreaming right ?"

"no...guys, I said to stop the three others."

But Spit already stopped, she stop moving just watching the island in front of us, surrounded by dragons

"Spit, said Amaury, what's wrong ?"

She suddenly came back to real life and charged first, we followed but huge fire breath cut our way in

"what in Thor's name is that ? fire, electricity, gaz, poison, ice..."

"FOR DRALYA ! WE WILL FLY TO VICTORY ! we heard."  
 **  
the edge  
Amaury's POV**

that's it, I'm dreaming again, the dragons from Dralya are totally my creations, how can they be here too ? this story is crazy as Hell ! After the "fireworks" the dragons left and ours landed on the island, when I saw eight dragons walking towards us, I immediately saw I was wrong...again

"let me handle that dad ? I called him to help us, if you killed him our existence will be no more !"

"Goryak ? I asked."

Of course, Dutch and Parisa felt a bit lost, as the other could be too

"who are you ? asked a loud voice."

A 15 meter long black dragon walked to me and Goryak stopped him

"DAD, it's because of him we're here remember ?"

"we need to chat boy !"

The dragons left and when I turned back, Heather was gone, I decided to follow her track and found her far away from the camp, alone, even without Windshear

"eyh...you need something ?"

"my love story start here Amaury, by seeing the edge now...I realized some things, we're not part of your world, I think we must put an end to our relationship...maybe for good !"

My heart some kind of exploded when I hear that, how can she stopped everything here, I left her here and went back, heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon's camp  
Amaury's POV**

When we get back to the camp aka dragon's edge in viking era, now something else, I was not in the mood of anything, we joined the rest of the team in the new clubhouse, a bit bigger with only two dragons inside waiting for us "where have you been ? asked Astrid." we didn't answer and stood far away from each others, the back on the wall...I got the opportunity to see my characters and Heather ruined it, that's it I will not get back to the outpost "so...began the black dragon...who you are exactly ?" "I'm Hiccup, from the JLA, we're here to stop a war !" "huh ? I was not talking to you but him !" The black dragon pointed me "it's not because I create you I'm the only one to answer your question !" "really ?" "Tolryk, for Drakya's sake, you know what will happen if you kill me !" That's cut every member of the team "do you know these dragons Amaury ?" "they are from my book, so yeah I know them pretty well !" My voice was bitter than usual, Hiccup and Astrid saw that "dad, maybe we need their help !" "I will never let a human under our roof !" "OUR ROOF ? this was our outpost before yours !" Hiccup did the only thing you must not do with Tolryk pissed of in front of you "you're living your last day !" "WAIT !" I stopped Tolryk and Goryak looked at me "if you refused to have anyone here, we will go now ! We went out of the clubhouse but when everyone were ready to leave, I looked at Heather and sighed...why will I go back and see the girl who dumped me : "you know what Tolryk ? if you refused to saw any humans, let my friends go and kill me now !" "WHAT, yelled Astrid, are you insane ?" "I will never let you..." "Spitfire you stay away from this !" She walked back and I looked at Tolryk "no no no ! he is just weird we will go !" "yes...you and the others, not me !" "why ?" "why ? WHY !" My voice was no more bitter, she became worst "I'LL QUIT THE JLA ! the only reason I got to fight is done, you're no need of me in the team !" I'll give him the Huron's key and looked at Spitfire, who was surprised "you...you quit ? what about us ?" "ask Heather for that...she will give you the answer !" I looked angrily at her and growled "Amaury, I...she start, I just need..." "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH HEATHER !" Everyone got their mouth shut, even Spitfire "you want to hear the truth...she dumped me in the forest, Astrid was right...she constantly think about my ancestor, not me ! I can't work in a team with her anymore, I will stay single until I die !" "I have to disagree with you, you're..." "WILL YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE !" I also convinced Spitfire to follow them, no need to have her, I don't want to be a rider anymore.  
 **  
Above the sea  
Spitfire's POV  
**  
For Fafnir sake, of all the stupidity she could found, she took the worst, Amaury is not even able to fly now because of that, he left the team even left me. Hiccup decided to make a break on the way back, he speak with Heather helped by Astrid, I stayed behind, alone " _Spitfire !_ " "Toothless ?" Toothless nuzzled me, imitated by Stromfly "I'm so sad right now, I just lost everything !" " _they will be together once again, we already live that !_ " "it's done buds, I feel it !" "Spitfire...can...can I talk to you ?" that was Heather, I can't speak to her, not possible after what she did "you just need to listen !" The dragon left and I saw Heather with all the remaining riders but before she can start, I spoke first "you broke my rider's heart, so you broke mine, I don't care about your feelings but I know his, he loved you from all his heart, he could took a bullet for you, kill for you, even gave his life for you, and what did you gave him as reward...nothing...he also gave me a secret...he wanted to ask the same question Hiccup told to Astrid, if you know what I mean ?" "he...he was ready to..." "yes Astrid...not anymore ! "I think Heather got a problem we didn't think of...we're way more older than us, maybe Heather got affraid of that !" "Hiccup...Amaury loved her no matter what, how can you feel if Astrid dumped you with a ridicule reason !" "I almost lived that remember !" I growled and after that, we all left, except me...I can't abandoned him.

 **Dragon's camp**  
 **Amaury's POV**

I was sitting near a cliff, crying, I lost the love of my life, I'm here with my own character from my book near me and can't enjoy it because of a stupid girl, I was almost ready to jump when I heard "Amaury ?" "that's Krya right ?" "yes, how could you know that ?" "I heard yours scales, that's the same sound when wind passed between metal pieces !" She lied near me and looked at me with a worried look "did you lost something ?" "just the love of my life ! that's nothing, I answered sarcastic." "is she..." "oh no...she's alive, she just dumped me like dirty fucking clothes, nothing harsh !" Krya licked me and purred, the first time I could think one of my character could do that to a human "I like you...I don't want to see you sad !" "I'll stay a long time like that, no one could love me !" "mom...can I stay with him...alone !" "yes sweety !" Krya left and Goryak joined me "can you pushed me please ?" "and kill me and the others in the process...no...I got a better idea !" Before I could say one thing, Goryak puts me on his back and said "I will help you no matter what !" "listen...I don't want to ride or work with dragons anymore, I just want to be alone." Goryak was ready to answer but chopper came here, with Dracarys sigil on their flank : "don't tell me you do not want to destroy that !" Goryak gave me an heavy machine gun I never saw and was ready to take off...what should I say ? 


	3. Chapter 3

**JLA's outpost**

 **Dagur's POV**

they're finally back but one was missing

"sister, don't tell me he's..."

"he is alive, cut Heather, but I dumped him, he quitted the team !"

"he WHAT !"

"Dagur...he sacrifice himself for our return, pursued Hiccup."

"we're not sure he is dead...Spitfire stayed behind, finish Astrid."

The team became silent...something bad happen between her and my brother in arm. After a long talk with my sister, I think I understand some things between them.  
Some days past, still no news from Amaury, Hiccup got an air mail from someone we were sure gone from a long time

"are you sure ?"

"yes Dagur...Atali ask our help immediately...we all must go now !"

We mount our dragons and went to Wingmaiden Island.  
 **  
Dragon's camp  
Amaury's POV**

When I knew how this gun work, Goryak put me on his back and he took off

"what's that ?"

"the Reaper D-66, my work, you can destroy anything with that !"

I aim the closest chopper and shot, tracing bullets passed throught it and it exploded,Goryak dodged their attack and I blew each choppers in no time

"the enemy are gone now...I need to show you something if you want to follow ?"

"show me then !"

Goryak left Dragon's camp and flight long until I saw an island

"welcome to..."

"Wingmaiden Island ?"

"oh...you knew it ! you maybe know our friend here !"

"Atali ?"

"yes...you know lot of things !"

I'm must be dreaming...Goryak landed and Atali joined us with...known friends

"Amaury ? you're alive ?"

"they're my character, they can't live without me !"

When I saw Heather, I shut my mouth and Atali pursued

"sorry to be so...harsh with the note but I just wanted to show you my new allies !"

"you work with them Atali ?"

"you knew them ?"

"just for a few moment, they saved us !"

Before I wanted to leave the area, a girl from Atali's troops took me out

"what are you doing ?"

"I kinda like you...I'm Nydia !"

"Amaury, nice to meet you !"

She got a baby Razorwhip on her back, green eyes and long black hair

"could I spent some times with you...face to face ?"

Before I could answer, Heather cut her

"could we...what are you doing ?"

"huh...talking to a girl ?"

"but..."

"you dumped me...remember ?"

Before Nydia could explain herself, Heather pushed her and growled

"WOW ! let her alone !"

I grabbed her left arm but she slapped me with the right one

"you want to settle this...how about a fight huh ?"

I growled too, Nydia took the opportunity to escape, Heather hit first, I dodged it and looked at her

"what is wrong with you ?"

"Spitfire told me everything...why don't you do it ?"

"do it how...I'm not even the shadow of my anccestor, we got the same age and he did far more than me !"

I tried to grabbed her but she threw me to the forest and ran, she jumped ready to kick me, I rolled backwards and pinned her down

"I loved you Heather, not like my ancestor but I did loved you..."

"what changed in you ?"

Before I can answer, she hit me right in the nose, broken it, I was bleeding and yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ?"

She blocked me against a rock and asked

"why do you changed with me ?"

I pushed her back and throw the book from my ancestor

"I found that in Berserker Island, he wrote everything including your relationship...I got no chance to seduce you !"

Heather looked at the book and saw only white pages

"what the..."

Before she could know what happened, I kicked her and pinned her down, she gave me an headbutt and a knee hit right in the worst place, just between my legs, I felt on the ground with the most hateful pain

"that's hurt huh ?"

I growled and stood up, I will not loose that fight

"you still want more huh ?"

Heather and I ran to each other and before I could hit her with my right arm, she grabbed it and broke it

"now you loose !"

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD ?"

Be fore she answer, a black Razorwhip came out from a cave, we were on a cove and I got no chance to leave it !

 **Wingmaiden's camp**  
 **Goryak's POV**

Since the dragon came back to this world, fictionnal dragons created by humans were born too, we fought once for Atali and now, I'm his favorite from my pack, I was beside her when someone one disturb this beautiful moment

"who are you ? asked the peg leg boy."

"should I really answer this ? I'm with my creator it's the only thing you need to know ?"

"wait a minute, said a blond guy, is Amaury a dragon God ?"

"what ? no ! he is no god, he's a writer !"

"and...you're trying to say you came out from a book ?"

"I'm sure you're annoying...stupid guy...anyway, if there's no danger, we can leave !"

"huh...where's Amaury ?"

I looked around me and didn't see Amaury

"that's no good...you also lost one member too ?"

"oh my Thor...Heather !"

a blond girl ran into the forest, I followed her and found their track

"they were here...and I smelt blood !"

"blood...that's no good at all !"

I took her on my back and ran to a cove in the middle of the forest. Amaury and the girl were in front of a wild dragon.

 **Shadow's cove  
Amaury's POV**

we were in a four meters high cove, Heather and I were almost frozed

"what a brilliant idea you had !"

"we can ran and climbed the walls before she attack !"

"HOW ? YOU BROKE MY GOOD ARM !"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT...WE HAVE A WILD DRAGON HERE !"

Before we can continue, a dark blue dragon and Astrid jumped and made the dragon stayed behind

"Goryak ?"

"yes, now hurry up !"

I mount on his back and we we're ready to take off

"let's go Amaury !"

But when he said that, the dragoness stopped growling and looked at me with a smile

"what...what happen ?"

"Shadow ? whispered Heather."

she went to see her and purred, I was totally lost until one thing came to my mind

"the Razorwhip my ancestor got during the Great Transition here ?"

"yes !"

"unbelievable, said Astrid, she's looked toughter than the last time I saw her."

I dismounted and looked at the black Razorwhip, she turned her head towards me and walked to licked me

"I'm happy to see you girl !"

Maybe it's the Hiccup luck, the only wild dragon I met here knew already the humans. Astrid and Heather mounted Shadow and Goryak put me on his back

"you're two ok ?"

"NO ! we both yelled."

during the way back we cursed and swore to the others, all bad words came and in front of the others, we almost start the fight again but Toothless cut us with tail slap

"what are you doing ? asked Hiccup."

"none of your fucking business ! I answered."

"language please !"

You've gotta be kidding me, captain viking now ? writters life is easier outside the story than inside

"Heather hit me with no reason, what should I do ?"

"you're talking to an other girl ?"

"I'M SINGLE THANKS TO YOU ! what can avoid that ?"

no seriously...we're splitted and my ex is the most annoying thing I got on earth.

 **Near Dragon's camp  
Spitfire's POV**

Hopefully for me, he left the outpost too quickly, I kept Amaury Goryaksson's diary with me, I was reading the last part when Shadow arrived, her wings put me to the last page and before I could say something to my barely first girl...I educated her since the last we went in Wingmaiden Island...I think, one word kept me focus on the diary

" _my dear Heather, if you found this diary and I'm now gone, just do one thing for me please, don't stay in the past, I want to see you happy with anyone you choosed and if one of my possible descendant see this, don't stop anything to win Heather's love because I do far more than anyone else...everyone can win her heart_ "

Oh my Fafnir, I must show that to Amaury before it's too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Berserker's island**  
 **Spitfire's POV**

 _I will never forget that day, it was few days before Hiccup aske the big question to Astrid, Amaury and I left for a patrol, we found Berserker Island, like Berk, nothing stayed to prove the existence of Dagur's and Heather's town here. Amaury dismounted me and looked around, at this time, he felt lost with Heather and i knew some things could help him_

 _"your ancestor left a treasur box here, he never told me what was inside it !"_

 _"let's get that box shall we ?"_

 _"it was hidden in a cave !"_

 _"great...a cave in an all island !"_

 _"I know the place and the code to open the treasure !"_

 _"so let's go."_

 _I took him to a cave hidden in the wilderness, we followed the path to a Gronkle iron treasure box in a middle of a room, I lit the room and Amaury saw the code_

 _"of course in viking runes !"_

 _"I can take it !"_

 _I pushed him and tap the code, the box opened and I let Amaury check what was inside_

 _"that's Hiccup's shield ? and what's that ?"_

 _He pulled out a thing I already knew_

 _"careful ! that's Helheim ! his flamming sword !"_

 _"where's the..."_

 _Of course, he pushed the wrong button and the blade appears surrounded by flames_

 _"oh...just like Inferno huh ?"_

 _"in better ways, it's with my flames !"_

 _"cool !"_

 _He put the blade in and found finally a book_

 _"great, a viking book !"_

 _I knew what kinfd of book it was_

 _"that's your ancestor's diary, he write everything here !"_

 _"it's in viking runes ! I will need years of translation...and bad ones !"_

 _"I could help...I now the runes !"_

 _"how ?"_

 _"long story !"_

 _I read it and Amaury looked at me_

 _"so..."_

 _"that's his diary, he told about our previous adventures, even how he seduced Heather !"_

 _"I'm sure he is way better than me !"_

 _Why I translated this part to him, this few pages ruined his dream and changed everything on him...until now...I had to find him !_  
 **  
Dragon's camp  
Amaury's POV**

After Goryak landed, I felt down on the ground, Heather will pay for that everytime I'll saw her

"are you doing fine ?"

"not at all Goryak, my nose and right arm are broken, I'm far than fine !"

Without any news, Goryak healed me with magic and all the pain left...that's really a good thing this magic

"we must maybe avenge this attack ?"

"no...when do you follow my orders ?"

"you're my creator sir !"

"stop with that ! Goryak."

I left and Goryak pointed me his hut, he had to chat with his dad. When I was alone, I was half mad, half worry...how can I still care for her after that ?

 **JLA outpost  
Heather's POV**

This son of a troll ! he beat me...next time, I'll kill him, every part of my body hurts...I hope he is more pain than me

"Heather ?"

"hi Hiccup !"

"you need to rest before you get back on mission, you're hurt !"

"and because of who ? next time I'll kill him...no matter what !"

"he is a friend of us, you can't kill him like just like that...he risked his place here and his life for you !"

"so what ? you and Astrid are married and he did nothin...I thought he loved me and guess what...he doesn't."

"he gave me a copy of his ancestor's diary, for him, reading that was a real pain...trust me !"

Hiccup put a note book on my bed and sat down besides me

"Heather...have you imagine what pain it did to him when you dumped him...I swear I promise to him to never say that to you but...he went for me some days ago..."

 **Hiccup's hut**  
 **Hiccup's POV**

 _It was after my wedding, I was fixing Toothless tailfin when Amaury came in, Astrid was on patrol so...I let him in_

 _"hi Hiccup !"_

 _Toothless came to see him with a new tailfin he was proud to show to him_

 _"bud, stop that please, I think Amaury knows you love them !"_

 _He finally left and I joined Amaury, he got a worried look and it's never good to see him like that_

 _"something bad happen Amaury ?"_

 _"well...I need some advices from you ?"_

 _I was ready to talk but he cut me_

 _"it's not about dragons !"_

 _"oh...ok, what is it ?"_

 _"it's about Heather and me...since you asked her hand...I was thinking of doing the same with Heather, I searched everywhere for a betrothal gift...I finally found one but..."_

 _"you don't know how to tell this ?"_

 _"yes..."_

 _Hopefully for me, Astrid arrived, she kissed me on the lips and Amaury sighed_

 _"you look sad handsome ?"_

 _"huh...Astrid ? I'm here !"_

 _"Heather called him like that everytime we done girls sleepover !"_

 _He blushed and smiled a bit_

 _"I'm sure you're here for her ?"_

 _"yes Astrid."_

 _He told her everything and showed us the necklace he found_

 _"it's marvelous, where did you get it ?"_

 _"I found it in an old luxury jewelry shop somewhere, I thought it could be nice for Heather !_

 _Astrid loved it, then I told her the main problem for him, they spend hours to do it perfectly._

 **Back to JLA outpost**  
 **Heather's POV**

"he...he really did that ?"

"yes !"

"oh no...what have I done ?"

"you're not to blame, look at that book !"

I took the note book and read some parts, my husband told it everything he done for me, the gifts, the battles...anyone couldn't pursued to do that, how can you win my heart when someone centurys ago did far more than you could do

"this note book stopped a bit his dream but...he wanted to try it anyway...but you dumped him !"

"we need to talk...we're maybe done too far both !"

"Amaury still loves you, like I love Astrid !"

"yeah...we should talk about that since the Katla gate, where's Toothless ?"

"he is with Parisa's dragoness, his mate, don't know why ?"

"they got eggs !

Hiccup immediately ran while I mounted on Windshear and took off for Dragon's camp.

 **Dragon's camp  
Goryak's POV**

Amaury was sleeping, one of magic effect, I was beneath our dome when a rider came here

"where's Amaury ?"

"oh...you're the other fighter, he is sleeping !"

Before she can ask something else, my dad call me, I went upstairs and before i can enter to our clubhouse, we we're attack by dragons

"dad, we got weaponized dragons from Dracaris !"

"shoot to neutralize, I'll get the team ready !"

I took off and attack every dragon, targeting their weapon, how can they fly with that, the rider help me

"where's Amaury and Spit when we need them ?"

"LOOK OUT !"

I shot on a dragon, ready to shoot at her with a minigun before she was aimed

"I need to cut off the control of all of them, they are controled in distance !"

The silver dragon destroy a small black box on the back of the dragon in front of him and he left scared

"EVERYONE ! SHOOT ON A BLACK BOX !"

"where ? "

"on their back !"

I got my first one when the rider saw humans attacking on ground

"Amaury is in danger !"

"if you want to save him and then fight against him go on...I'm busy right now !"

She landed and fight on ground.

 **Amaury's POV**

I was sleeping when someone burst out my door

"Dracaris mens !"

I stood up, took Heather's sword and Helheim, a sharp sword and a flaming one

"is he the..."

The first one got his head cut off, I kicked his body and pushed the two others outside

"what are you waiting for, shoot at him !"

I drew in the swords and took the D-66, before one could shoot at me, I shot back, with 500 bullets, I almost kill them all and then I saw Heather

"what are you..."

"you look pretty good for someone beat up by me ?"

"could we kill those muttonheads before talking ?"

Goryak was defending the sky with Tolryk's gang and after some times, the ennemy were gone

"it's too easy !"

Before I can do anything, Heather was hit by a dart and felt unconscious

"for the love of..."

I got hit too and felt unconscious.

 **Goryak's POV**

The battle was over, the ennemy were gone but I only saw the silver dragon on ground. I landed and knew Amaury and Heather were kidnapt by Dracaris units, Tolryk and Krya accpeted to follow me, the silver dragon accept to go with us, he just took some friends in the way but we need the rider's team to save them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown Place  
Amaury's POV**

I was awake and be in a cell, those morons captured me and maybe Heather, the cell is a mess, some metal bars everywhere, I got handcuffs and was alone here

"you're stupid guys ! never put a prisonner in a cell where he can..."

I tried to break the handcuffs but the bar broke

"oh for Thor's sake !"

But the handcuffs were weak, the only thing I need to to be free when I need to. They will not understand that...that's a good idea, I just hope we have back up or we will doomed.

 **JLA oupost**  
 **Goryak's POV**

It was night when we arrived in their outpost, they were eating dinner and the peg leg guy saw us first

"Goryak ?"

"Amaury and the rider girl are captured by Dracarys !"

"Heather ? said the girl beside him."

"we need help to get them free, said Tolryk."

"we can't go now ! it's night ! said an unknown rider."

"it's no use, Tolryk, we have to go now !"

But we have no chance to succeed without back up

"they will be killed ! can you all live with that ?"

"we will help you Goryak but we need a plan !"

we stay to eat here, I just hope we will free them, they are friends.

 **Unknown location  
Heather's POV**

I was thrown to a cell, I yelled at them and finally heard

"you're Heather ?"

"should...should I know you ?"

she came close to me and I saw Mala

"MALA ! what are you doing here ?"

"it was my island before they took it all...why are you here ?"

"I got captured during a mission with a friend, what they will do to us ?"

"execute us I think !"

"no way, if they took us both, follow my lead, we will be safe today !

"it's impossible, this base is strong and well defended !

"not with us in it !

I don't want to die without beeing with Amaury, he is so nice and if Hiccup is right...I'm sure he will do something great.

 **Main base  
Amaury's POV**

Next morning, a young guy from Dracarys unit enter to my cell

"you...you have to...to follow me !"

Even his shotgun was bigger than him

"I will !"

I can't stop smiling on the way, this guy will never know what he will got in the way, I already broke the chain of the handcuff and did like they were intact, a few moment after, this guy was lost, he look at the map of the building, I walked closely behind him, stole his gun and knocked him out against the wall

"never send recruits against me !"

and of course, he got one shell in his shotgun, I just had to use it as a baseball bat to knock an other one. I cut the generator and walked slowly, a guy with my D-66 came out with a lamp

"who's cut the lights ?"

I hit him in the knees and strangled him with the spas 12 until he dies

"thanks for my gun asshole !"

I let the shotgun and took the D-66, the best assault and light machine gun of all, I think I have some cleaning to do.  
I cut of the alarm when near it, I heard something growling behind an armored door, I hacked the control and open it, the room was dark, I almost saw something in it, I took off all the chains and left before this things was awake, I finally arrived in front of a great steel door, something big should be hidding here, I hacked the code and the door opened, I saw a huge room with two guys in front of something strange

"FREEZE !"

I came close to them, aiming them and looked at that, a secret weapon ! I was ready to shoot when the other door opened, when I saw Heather, something good will be done.  
 **  
Girl's cells  
Heather's POV**

I was with Mala when two guys came to take us somewhere, that's the good time to get rid off those and free herself, they were both silent and took us somwhere, Mala was behind me, she got the weakest guard, I got the monster one but...no way they will kill us that easy, a few moment later, I heard Mala attacking her guard, mine was just distracted, I jumped on the wall, put the chains of my handcufs around her neck and pulled as hard as possible, I pinned him down and I saw I cut his throat with the chains, Mala took the handcufs off of me and looked at me

"that was pretty awesome !"

"I got to find Amaury now ?""

"Amaury, is he still here ?"

"he is not the same you know !"

"oh...ok...did you feel the same things or..."

"pretty much the same !"

I took the gun and helped Mala with hers

"you aim and shoot at the bad guys...like a crossbow !"

"ok...is it deadly ?"

"yes...we need our weapons !"

"the armoury is close ! maybe they put our weapon here !"

We searched the armoury and finally found it, I kicked the door out and we took our weapons and searched for a way out, we found a huge armored gate, Mala gave me a card and the gate opened, we were ready to attack but I found Amaury with a strange guy and

"Throk ?"

I smiled a bit but the mission just began.

 **Secret weapon room  
Amaury's POV**

I was a bit happy to see Heather safe and sound but I was focus on that thing

"what the hell is that ?"

"a secret wepon we must built or we lost our friends !"

"we will uses this to escape !"

"no way or I'll loose my dragoness !"

"these guys will have an other problem than a captured dragoness !"

I drew my weapon in and took out Helheim, something felt from my pocket

"you lost something ? Heather said."

I looked at that and saw a blue scale who shine brightly when it was exposed at the lights

"so we got Throk and ?"

"Eragon sir !"

I froze myself and lost the scale

"you're...you're joking right ?"

"no, if Saphira alright ?"

"like if I know !"

 _"thanks for saving me, I come to join you !"_

"what was that ?"

No one heard that, I decided to hack the computer controlling the secret weapon

"we have to get out !"

"this project was never used !"

"I don't care, we need to destroy all this place !"

"no ! we can use it back, just destroy all dracarys belonging and the chief !"

I looked at Heather and smiled, we know how to blow things up, we took out our weapon and open the main gate, we were shot by miniguns and rocket launcher

"we need something to destroy that, we can't move !"

"huh...where do you got that ?"

"I found it near the computer controlling this thing !"

The screen went on and a huce machin looking like a Night Fury was near me

"I'll aimed the defenses, I hope he can..."

The robot went out and threw many rockets on them, destroying the wall between us and the main building

"ATTACK !"

we charged, covered by the bulletproof robot, I took out my flamming sword and we were inside the last building area, me and Heather destroyed all the things who belongs to Dracarys

"I missed that a lot Amaury !"

"what thing ?"

"just fight with you...I'm sorry for what happened earlier...you're a nice guy !"

"it's a bit the same for me...you're an awesome girl Heather !"

"thanks !"

We both killed a guy and looked at each other, Eragon flight on her dragoness burning everyone on sight while Mala and Throk protected our safe area

"we have to..."

"LOOK OUT !"

I pushed her away from a sniper and the Mecha Fury destroyed him

"you...you saved me ?"

"as always...you'll do the same for me !"

Before I can finish, she shot in the head a guy behind me

"told ya !"

We smiled at each other ntil we heard :

"so...you're the prisonners trying to escape huh ?"

We saw a dark haired girl with a golden AK-47, ready to shoot at us

"we should take care of her !"

"really ?"

I send the robot against her, he bite her head and threw her against the wall, this witch stood up and was ready to fight

"time to be the witcher I think ?"

"the what ?"

"I'll explain later !"

With Helheim, I walk to her and sliced her hideous head before she could speak. All the base are belong to us now, now, let's get out of here.  
 **  
Outside the prison  
Goryak's POV**

We were here for hours, no one were decided for the plan to use to free our friend, the silver dragon bring out a black one and the purple one I saw last time

"we have to move now ! I said."

"not until we found the good plan to...

A weird sound cut us and we saw the two prisoners with a weird machine comming at us

"hi guys, they said."

"how...how did you get out ?"

"by fighting ? as always !"

Spitfire joined his rider and he took something from the saddle bag

"Heather, it was not really like that I imagine that but...I'm definitely not like my ancestor but...we have something in common."

He shown to her a beautiful silver necklace with emerald and pursued

"I love you as much as him, this necklace is my betrothal gift to you Heather."

At this moment, he closed his eyes but Heather kissed and hugged him

"I love you too can you put it on my neck please ?"

He gave her the necklace and all the team were happy, us three included.


	6. Chapter 6

**Main building  
Amaury's POV**

Before we entered the main building of the new Defender of the Wing outpost, Anya, my daughter, a bit older now, 16 years old I think, she grew up so fast...I walked to see her and Heather, she was so happy with her mom

"I think you gave her what happen between us honey ?"

"yes !"

Before I can said anything else, Anya jumped in my arms

"dad...I'm so happy to see you !"

"me too !"

I hugged her and Heather told her the good news

"really...you're...you're doing it ?"

"yes, we both answered."

Anya was so happy to know that, she told the news to everyone

"hope you don't want a secret wedding ? whispered Heather."

"like if we can be intimate here, I said, I'm surprised Goryak is not..."

"how do you call this a plan, two prisonners get out of here without our help because your plans sucks !"

That's my Goryak, with Hiccup ? oh oh...I ran with Heather and splitted them

"calm down please !"

"your dragon is a lunatic !"

"Hiccup ! Goryak is not a dragon you know almost by heart, if I die, his existence in my world is pointless and will dissapear !"

"how can you know that ? asked Hiccup."

"it's logical, I knew every character I create as my own kids, if I die, no one knew them so no existence !"

Astrid finally stopped that and told to Hiccup the twins were ready to do some crazy thing...again. He left and I patted Goryak

"calm down big boy ! it's done now !"

"so...can you explain to me how you know these dragons ?"

"they're characters from my book !"

"how can they be here ?"

"I don't know...and I don't care !"

But Heather saw something strange on Astrid's face, she looked at her and punched softly her shoulder

"aow...what was that ?"

"do you have something to tell us...sister !"

"what ? I said."

"it's nothing, Dagur consider Hiccup as his "brother", I'll do the same with Astrid !"

"okay...so what is it Astrid ?"

She looked at us with a small smile and said

"well...I'm pregnant !"

"congratulation !"

Heather hugged her with a big smile, I did the same and Astrid looked at Heather's necklace

"I know that necklace, last time I saw it it was...you did it !"

"yes, I answered, I finally did it !"

Astrid congrated us and hugged Heather

"you looked better together !"

"Astrid...can I talked to them please ? Mala said."

"yes of course !"

We enter to the building and the team followed to her office.  
 **  
Mala'Office  
Amaury's POV**

we were just inside her office when I saw something great behind the desk

"I know that old gun a tankgewehr from 1918, it can blew up everything...I want it !"

"you can take it, answered Mala."

But when I was near the desk, I heard

"long time no see Hiccup !"

"it can't be !"

The chair turned around and a well know face appear

"Viggo ? said everyone."

"how could you be alive now, you were dead centuries ago, yelled Hiccup."

"it's a miracle my dear Hiccup, when the Skrill use his powerful attack he burnt the arrows I got in my back and healed the wounds, he woke me up and saved my life."

"stop acting like an idiot ! how can you be here, if you didn't see it...the world change !"

"I know...thanks to Spitfire I'm here !"

just great...we got Viggo now...we're in deep shit now

"move ! I got something to take here !"

Viggo left with barely almost here, I took out the rifle and the ammunition then Mala sat on the chai, Throk besides her and I joined Heather in front of them

"thanks to you, we have a new base and Dracarys left the area !"

"we we're inprisoned here, we have to do something m'am !"

"and you help us Mala, pursued Heather, we will do the same for you !"

"we will fight together like we did before !"

We thanks her and left her office.  
 **  
JLA outpost  
Dagur's POV**

When we were back at the outpost and I saw my sister with Amaury, I was angry at him. I wait Anya to leave and his this guy right in the guts

"DAGUR ! what's wrong with you ?"

"because of him you were sad, no one could be with you after that !"

Amaury was on ground and coughed but Heather pushed me

"don't hit my future husband Dagur, we chat each others and Amaury loves me...I love him !"

"what ? how can you be so sure about that ?"

She shown me her betrothal gift, a shiny necklace...how can he found that

"help me get him up !"

I helped my sister to get him up until a Skrill arrived

"an other Skrill, I love them !"

But Viggo was on his back

"VIGGO ?"

"Dagur the Deranged ? you're here too ?"

Amaury joined me and growled

"why are you here Viggo ?"

"this guys try to kill my dragon, I will fight with you !"

Hiccup went to talk with us but Amaury saw something special

"don't tell me you got a gwent card game here ?"

"yes indeed, the maces and talons never exist now, I learn this card game is pretty good...unfortunately, I never found a player !"

he smiled and says

"you found one here Viggo ! let's play !"

Viggo smiled and was ready to face him.

 **The clubhouse**  
 **Amaury's POV**

We sat on a table, face to face, I must say, in a show, his half burn face was not charming, in real life, it's worst, half of his face was grilled like a fucking sausage on a barbecue, that's gross

"so...how do you play that game kid ?"

"first, don't ever call me kid and second, I will explain the game, first you have to choose between five army : Cunning Northern Realm, The Proud Skellige, Shadowy Scoia'tel, Brutal Monsters and the Nilfgaardien Empire. After you choose, it's on three round max, you just have to do a better than your opponent, the point of each card is in the upper left corner...got it ?"

"that's all ?"

"just first part ! you need a deck for the next part !"

He took the Skellige deck, the viking one, I took the Northern army one, those who always lost in battle, the human base in fantasy

"now...for playing, you got three logos on the card, maybe four, the first one is a sword, the first line, the second is a bow, second line, the third one is a catapult, third line on the table..."

"oh...it's like a real battle ?"

"yes, the fourth one let you put the card who you want to ! last thing, you only start with ten cards, only a few can give you already play card or give you new one !"

I felt everyone were lost except me and Viggo, we played the game, Viggo won the first round with one card, with my shity game who my powerful card is a 6 point one, I let him win it, the second, I tricked him with the witchers card, I put one, all the team appeard, he can't fight that so second round was for me. We were ready to start the last one but a new rider arrived and disturbed us

"what was that ? I was winning ? yelled Viggo."

With one card then I got three, I don't think so...I hope

"finish your game, we will check on that !"

They all left the area, I looked at Viggo, he played his last card, a berserker warrior with twelve points

"what about your play ?"

"okay !"

I put a catapult, a balista and and ingeneer, thirteen points

"you...you won ?"

"always keep your best card for the end !

We took our cards and take them on the box before we went outside, the new rider was Eragon...I must be dreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**JLA outpost**  
 **Amaury's POV**

When I joined Hiccup, my eyes saw Eragon and Saphira, the first dragon rider who I follow his adventure by reading his saga, I can't believe it

"Amaury...glad to see you, this guy said he was in the same prison and you freed his dragoness !"

"ok...what can I do ?"

"he want to stay here...with us !"

"ok...Eragon you're with me, it will be easier for me ! we will have to find a place for your huts, I think Saphira want to stay with you !"

"yes...I could you know that ?"

 _"I said it to him...he saved me from these guys, we're glad to find some friends here !"_

"you're welcome, let me see that on our plan !"

I watch to our plan when Heather cut me

"so...when we start our big day ?"

The question you will never found the good answer when you're the furtur husband, when could we celebrated our big day

"because I maybe got an idea, she pursued."

"and what's your idea m'lady ?"

"what about now ?"

"NOW ! we all answered."

"I'm sure we will got a new mission soon and an other one...now we're all free !"

"she's got a point here !"

Dagur was right...we're all free and when I thought of this dreadful day I could lost her for good, I looked at her with a smile

"ok princess, we will do it right here right now !"

"really ? I thought you will be..."

"Heather, I love you, when we were in this prison, I can't stop thinking about you, in the sky all the stars bright but the only thing brighter than them is you, we have a..."

"I know it's something amazing, she said, but last time I celebrate it, we were attacked."

She put her hand on mine and said

"Amaury, will you accept to take me as your trust worthy wife !"

"I do Heather, will you accept me as your trust worthy husband ?"

"I do !"

"you may now kiss the bride, cut Astrid."

"and this couple can only be broken in the hall of..."

"SHUT UP TUFFNUT !"

I hugged her and kissed her on the lips with the rest of the team overjoying.

 **Ruin of Paris  
Furious POV**

The resistance lost some ground, Dracarys lost some troops while me and my Red Rage, my own army, I asked to one of my trustworthy soldier to come and see me

"you ask to see me chief !"

"yes, you have to spy the group of rider the JLA I think so you know what to do Bloodfangs !"

"yes my lord, the human will be killed !"

"good...now go search them and looked over them, you have to destroy them all !"

"it's loud and clear lord !"

The Egg Biter left the camp and I just want to see one thing : the destruction of mankind.

 **Dragon's Camp  
Trogan's POV**

Maryyka, my little sis was gone on patrol yesterday and she was not back, I was worried sick about her

"eyh bud !"

"my sis is back ?"

"sadly no !"

"she's kidnapt, called your son, I need a task force to get her back !"

"you trust humans for that ? you really changed Trogan !"

"shut your mouth Tolryk, bring me a unit ready to fight those hunters !"

Tolryk accepted this task, I stayed here, praying the gods to give me my sister back.  
 **  
JLA outpost  
Amaury's POV  
**  
I was in our hut, Heather in my arms, she giggled and smiled at me, I never thought I will be married with Heather

"so...mister Berserker, ready to pass some time with your family !"

"of course...where's Anya ?"

"she wanted to take care of Windshear !"

"does she have a dragon ?"

"no...why ?"

"I maybe got an idea, how about Shadow !"

"the titanwing Razorwhip ? why her ?"

"she's part of the family no ?"

"we can try...but we stay near her right !"

"yes !"

She looked at me, I feel kinda hot right now but Dagur knocked at the door

"could it wait brother ?"

"no ! it's an emergency !"

Heather growled and we went out of the hut, everyone was in the clubhouse and I joined Hiccup

"what's the matter ?"

"we received this message a few minutes ago !"

He played a voice message with a transformed voice saying he got Maryyka and Shadow, I took the keyboard of the only computer we got here

"I think I can found his normal voice, I just had to mute the voice changing tool and...here we go !"

But when I played it again, we all knew who it was, even Viggo who got just back from patrol :

"this voice...it can't be ?"

"it is, Hiccup Haddock, my brother is back !"

now we have to be ready to fight back against him and free some dragons he dared to capture.


	8. Chapter 8

**JLA courtyard  
Amaury's POV**

I was between Goryak and Spitfire, who will I choose between those two, Anya was beside me and Heather was on Windshear's back, I was ready to talk to my daughter when I saw Viggo on his Skrill with us

"I had to talk to Hiccup before we go ! just a few minutes, Goryak, Spitfire, can you watch over Anya for me please ?"

the two dragons accepted and I went back to the clubhouse, he was with Dagur

"Hiccup...can I ask you something ?"

"yes Amaury, in private or not ?"

"why...for Thor's sake, I got Viggo in this squad...it's my family business !"

"you got Ryker as an ennemy , it's also Viggo's family business...and he love taking care of business."

"I don't trust him ! how can I work with him, I got my family in this squad !"

"Viggo is a friend, trust me, he will not do any harm to us, now go !"

I growled softly and went out, Goryak was playing with Anya, watched by Spitfire

"ok...let's go team !"

"dad, can I mount on Goryak only for this mission until I got mine !"

"what did he think of that ? I asked."

"I like her, she's so nice, he said, I'm agree to be with her."

"ok then, be careful you two !"

they all took off but before I could follow, Dagur grabbed my arm

"please, make sure my sister came back here safe and sound, I couldn't live without my sister besides me."

"we will be all back here, I swear."

I took off with Spitfire and we followed the rest of our unit.

 **An island  
Goryak's POV**

When we arrived at night to the island who this moron camp, we decided to build our camp, Heather stayed with Anya while Amaury was with Viggo, I already felt the heavy air around the camp fire

"you change a bit since the last time I saw you !"

"the one you knew is dead, I was born in 1992 you moron !"

"mmh...more ruthless than Hiccup I assume."

"how about...go fuck yourself Viggo !"

"strange to see that, you already mistrust me but we didn't know each other !"

"you hurted dragons, that's the only thng who mattered to me !"

Viggo was ready to answer but we all heard screams from behind us, they are not trying to attack our camp now do they

"they will regret it ! Amaury said."

I gave him a shotgun from my armory and we ran to the girls, me and Spit did the cover fire, Amaury kill them all until the last one who got Anya as hostage

"Ryker was right...easy target !"

Anya was scared and he was out of ammo, Viggo arrived behind the hunter and killed him before Amaury could do anything

"now we have to attack Ryker's camp ! we all killed lots of his mens !"

"ok then but I hope there will be my dragon friends here or I'll smahed his head on the ground !"

We went back to the camp and Heather lead the plan.

 **Ryker's camp  
Amaury's POV**

I hugged Anya, I was proud of her, Heather stayed with her while we looked at the camp

"how many guards in it Viggo ?"

"too few, we can easily take him out !"

"ok, I said, we will all charged, our dragons will covered us !"

"that's your plan ? asked Viggo."

"shut your damn mouth Viggo, you follow this or I get Ryker myself."

Viggo smiled a bit and we charged, the first guard was knocked out with the empty shotgun, took out Helheim and the rest of the team took down the rest of the ennemy guards. I found a tent unguarded and heard some roars inside. I entered it and saw a recorded roar inside the cage, I was so pissed right now, I ran to Ryker's tent and when I saw him with Viggo, I hit his ugly face so hard, he felt down on the ground, his nose broke

"who this crazy guy Viggo ?"

"where are the dragons you captured you son of a bitch...and I'm not a naive princess who lost her three dragons, you have to tell the truth or I will sliced every part of your skin."

"I'll take care of that, stay here !"

Viggo decided to go hard with his own brother, Heather joined me and Anya jumped on my arms

"dad ! I'm so happy to see you !"

"me too Anya."

Heather was smilling and plooked at us

"Goryak protected us, he did a nice job...where's Viggo ?"

"with Ryker...can I say something to both of you ?"

"of course ! said Heather."

"I missed both of you very much !"

Anya blushed and Heather giggled before she hugged us

"we missed you too sweety boy !"

She kissed me on the lips and Anya looked disgusted

"make that in your room !"

We both laughed and looked at her

"don't you're happy to see your parents together Anya ?"

"yes...but...not in front of me !"

We stopped and I looked at Anya, Heather decided to checked our dragons and Anya sat besides me, she was like her mother, long black hair, finished with a braid, green eyes, a light leather armor with some Razorwhip fallen scales and a skirt, she also got a small notebook and a pen with her

"dad...can I ask you something ?"

"yes sweety !"

"mom told me when you were gone you...you love to write some stories but I didn't see them !"

"yes, I'll show you some of mine, why do you ask ?"

"well...keep this secret...when mom told me that, I tried to write stories too !"

"amazing !"

"you're...you're happy about that ?"

"of course I am, keep it up, I'm sure you're doing great !"

Anya looked at me and smiled

"mom is right...you're really a cool dad !"

She hugged me and I hugged her back happily, I'm proud to have a girl like her, I just hope she's proud to have a dad like me, before I could think of something else, Heather was back and Viggo gave us a new clue, both dragoness were in a cargo, time for a new mission.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cargo at sea**  
 **Amaury's POV**

it was night and raining when we found the boat, a lost cargo with barely no one on it...I thought of a game I done so many times...until we heard a roar and saw a guy flying towards us, Goryak shot at him and smiled

"Marykka is free !"

"wait a minute, I said, Marykka is on this boat ?"

"yes."

"who's Marykka ? asked Heather."

"one of the best dragoness warrior I could create, she can beat anything on her path."

I was just finished when Marykka tosses an AA gun overboard and roared again

"what kind of dragon is she ? asked Viggo."

"the "don't fuck with them" type, they're from my book, they hate humans so much you will be toasted before getting a foot on this deck, I'll go see her with Goryak, you will go free Shadow !"

"us...with Viggo ? said Anya."

"calm down, he perfectly knew what will happen if he did anything wrong with you two...right Viggo ?"

"just to be sure...how far can you go ?"

"for my wife and girl...I could kill a god !"

Viggo stayed silent and followed the girls, I joined Goryak to our part of the mission.

 **upper deck  
Goryak's POV**

We landed on the ship, ready to find Marykka, Amaury took out his heavy machine gun I gave to him and looked everywhere to find her until me and Spitfire saw some sort of thing, crashing to him, I pushed him far away from it and Spitfire destroyed it, I looked in front of me and saw Marykka, the brown two legged dragoness, four meters tall, five with her tail, she was covered in blood and growled at me

"calmed down...we're here to save you !"

"I'm already saved metal boy ! she said."

"in an ennemy boat...I'm not sure and careful, the Creator is with me."

Marykka was silent for a moment, then she saw the human I protected from her, Amaury looked at her and Marykka smiled

"do you want to die too meatbag !"

"don't touch him or we all doomed, he's our Creator !"

"bullshit !"

"you're the little sister of Tronak, you were saved by Tolryk and Krya in a human camp, your brother remind you some things and you follow them to destroy the humans !"

"how can you know that meatbag, she asked."

"because he created us, I answered."

Marykka stopped and sat down, I slowly stood up and realeased him, he stood up too and looked at her

"I'm here to help you !"

Suddenly, Marykka trusted him, maybe the only time I saw her did that to a human, he even succeed to touched her without loosing his arm or his own life...I just hope the rest of the team got more luck

 **Inside the boat  
Viggo's POV**

I got one of these new weapons and I must say...Heather and Anya are really good at it, maybe a good teacher learn them how to do it, I followed them both, wondering where they can put a dragoness in this kind of boat ? I killed my first ennemie when Heather heard something

"there's a roar nearby ! said Anya"

"a Razorwhip one...we're close ! answered Heather"

We opened the door and in a great room, we saw a dragon proof cage with a black Razorwhip inside, we went down, opened the gate of the cage and the dragoness was just out when a crazy guy came with a strange weapon, Anya killed him but he shot in the boat, water went in...we're sinking...just great.

 **The deck  
Marykka's POV**

I was ready to leave when the boat shoke it self and began to sunk, Goryak, the Meatbag and the second dragon start panicking, I ripped off the deck and saw a second team below, tryink to escape

"just great...more meatbags !"

A strange dragon took them all and others dragons arrived, the meatbags jumped on their back and took off, Goryak followed me.

We all landed on a small island and Goryak explained to me everything about Amaury, our creator

"are you sure about this ? he's a human !"

"this guy is a dragon fan, he will do everything for one of us, including you Marykka !"

"why he give us the main role...we're dragons, everyone hate us ! we're evil."

"not everyone, he said, some of them are dragons fan, like his team."

We were cut by Amaury, Goryak hugged him a bit and he looked at me

"now...you're free !"

"Goryak told me some things...is that true ?"

"everything Marykka, thinking about stories I make makes me feel good, including your creation."

He looked down and I kinda feel bad for him, he looks so nice for a meatbag, before he left us, I hugged him closely and purrs, Amaury hugged me back and smiled...maybe I will stay a bit with them before going to dragon's camp.  
When they all decided to sleep, I'll stay near Goryak and I saw Amaury with the two girls of the team, maybe his wife and kid, he did everything to save me, no humans will do that for me...but he did it, I think I kinda like him, I'm proud to be one of his creation.


	10. Chapter 10

**JLA outpost  
Amaury's POV**

In the morning, we were back from our rescue, I was kinda astonished to see Marykka following us tou our camp, I dismount Spitfire and let her some rest, Heather and Anya went to sleep a bit and i was ready to follow them when I felt Marykka's head near me

"thanks for everything little guy !"

"I'm not a meatbag anymore !"

"no...I'm sorry for that, can we be friends ?"

"we are Marykka...now I need some rest !"

"okay...rest well !"

I'll go to my hut and just saw Viggo giving some kind of old book to Hiccup, I don't know why but I don't care, I need to sleep.

 **Hiccup's hut  
Hiccup's POV**

When Viggo gave this book to me, I went back to my hut, Astrid was resting and Toothless was out, I sat in front of my desk and read it, it's was the diary of my heir to the throne in berk in the viking era, pretty well in shape but the last page I read took me by surprise, it was the date of our dissaperance and the death of Amaury, they change dragon island when the dragons were gone and build some tomb for all of us from time to time, he also said at the end he put some precious things in mine...I have to see this...but how ? I can't go there with one member of my team...I don't even know what to do if I go there ? I trully need help on that but who can help me...I heard some noise above :"

"Hiccup ? are you here ?"

"yes mylady ! something wrong ?"

"no...what are you doing ?"

"just read an old book Astrid, do you need something ?"

"no thanks Parisa asked me to help !"

"oh...ok !"

I went outside and saw Amaury awake

"you're not sleeping ?"

"I have some energy in me, what about you ?"

"Astrid stay in her bed with Parisa, the work is almost done and I think Skyfury is pregnant too !"

"that's cool !"

"I also got a problem !"

"what is it ? he asked."

"the book Viggo gave me was the diary of my last son, he wrote about a place were they built tomb for me and my friends and some things are in mine !"

"so...let me get this straight, you want to raid your own tomb for items ?"

"raid my tomb ?"

"I swear to my brother I will never do that, a tomb raider is someone who search old buildings or tomb in earth to find old artefacts !"

"is it dangerous ? I asked."

"yeah, it's an old building, we need pick axes, flares and in case weapon !"

"why all that ? I asked a bit worried."

"I played enought tomb raiders theme games to know we will have ennemies, I'll got that, get Toothless ready, I'll join you !"

I left to the stables and get Toothless, I also took two radio, one for me the other for Parisa in case of the baby comming and I joined Amaury and Spitfire.

 **Berk cemetary  
Amaury's POV**

We flied silently until Hiccup found what we looked for, a lost old cemetary in the middle of nowhere, we landed an the entrance or should I say where it was, Hiccup began to feel uncomfortable

"are you really sure you want that ? I asked."

"yes, Hiccup answered, let's go !"

We entered and walked slowly, only one body rest here...normally, my ancestor but the viking burnt the dead, we were in the middle of it, the tombs took some years and natural damages, we found Snotlout's one with the Snotnukcles trophy hidden, Dagur, Heather even Mala and Atali were here, then I saw Hiccup totally frozen in front of a real huge tomb, almost like a temple

"what was that ?"

"let me guess...your tomb !"

"you're kidding right ?"

"I saw all tombs here except this...thing and..."

Spitfire pushed me and layed in front of the second unknow tomb, I felt on the ground and Hiccup looked at this one

"are you sure it's not that one ? he asked."

"if Spitfire decided to stay here, I think I know for which one it is, let's go in yours !"

He followed me and after a long stairs...what that's thing, a small version of the Berkian's great hall ?...anyway, after the stairs, we found a Gronkle iron door with a night fury as sigil on it

"still have doubt ?"

"not anymore...how can we enter here, it must be locked !"

"you're the one who must be inside, your son must have let some clue to open it !"

"wait a minute ? this night fury missed a tailfin, if it's Toothless, where's the red tailfin ?"

"great Hiccup, we got a clue !"

I saw a red metal part stucked on the wall near the door, I used my grappling hook and took it slowly, I also saw in front of the door the ground looked kinda weak, when I gave it to Hiccup, he wanted to step forward but I stopped him

"we have to enter !"

"it's a trap in front of you !

"no way !"

I threw a small rock on the ground and it's collapsed, discovering pykes to impale intruders :

"you...you were right ?"

"play rise of the tomb raider and you will learn everything about raiding tombs !"

He jumped above the hole and put the red tailfin in the door, it opened slowly with lots of noises but it was pitch black inside

"that's for the flares ?"

"yes...or flaming sword !"

I took Helheim out and walked first, I feared a booby trap waiting for us and with Hiccup who almost always activate the deadly one but none was here, we walked closely to one another in a corridor. But at one moment, the ground below our feets crumbled and felt down with us too, we slide for a while until I saw a void and a weak rock wall in front

"take your pick axe now Hiccup !"

He followed my advice, we jumped above the void and climbed the wall, when we were on real ground, we saw what was hidden behind the door and corridor

"that's my tomb ? "

"yes, the corridor was the booby trap, but I think you share it with a special someone !"

"who ?"

"Astrid...duh !"

"oh...yes !"

We decided to take some rest near a camp fire, I lit it with Helheim and we sat down face to face

"you're a specialist in that ?"

"it's always like that...how can they built that ?"

"dunno...you look worried !"

"I missed Heather and Anya...I never thought I will have a family life, not too stressed !"

"a bit...I don't know why, I already lived that once but...I'm still worried for her !"

"I'm sure you will be great parents...you already trained yourself with the team !"

We laughted a bit then Hiccup looked at his own tomb

"can we go now ?"

"let me get my bow and arrow ready !"

"you got that ?"

"just in case, using C-4 here is too dangerous ! let's go !"

We walked to the entry, blocked by wood attached in the middle with a block surrounded by ropes

"I need it for that !"

I shot an arrow with a rope at the end and pulled harder to break it

"now we have an entry !"

"woaw !"

"stop being amazed !"

We entred it to find an other door blocking the way

" _only fire will lead your way in !_ what does this mean ?"

"have you Inferno with you ? I asked."

"yes...oh...do you think it's the key !"

"you're the only riders with a flamming sword !"

Hiccup took Inferno out, lit in on fire and put it in the key hole of the door, it opened with lights and we at last, found the tomb we're looking for

"here lies our best chief, read Hiccup, the dragon trainer, defeater of Drago and bringer of dragon peace, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, beside him lies his wife and general in battle, Astrid Hofferson."

"did you found anything !"

Hiccup went in a small room and went back with a shield and a book

"I don't believe it he kept my shield and the book of dragons !"

"that the artefact you wanted to keep ?"

"the rest is too damaged !"

"even this !"

When he was out, I found his armor in a box, pretty well keep, when he saw it, he was nostalgic. When he packed his things we left the place, a bit harder than to come in but we made it.

 **The cemetary  
Hiccup's POV**

When we were outside, I was ready to go but Spitfire was still not moving from the last tomb :

"what's going on ? I asked."

"can you translate the name on the tombstone please ?"

"you can't read vikings runes ?"

"Hiccup, just read it or I'll kick your arse so hard you will not be sitting at your desk for a while !"

I went to the tombstone and his doubt were true

 _"here lies the only rider who was killed in a fight, Amaury Goryaksson !"_

"my ancestor, he said."

"yes !"

He looked at the tomb and Spit pressed a sign on the tombstone, a secret door opened and Amaury entered it

"wait for me for Thor's sake !"

Spitfire looked at us going inside a cave. He lit our way in, a stair went down and he was strangely silent

"are you okay ?"

"I'm in my ancestor's tomb...I'm curious !"

Before I could continue, he stopped and blocked the way in

"what is it ?"

"no ground Hiccup ! and I can't see shit !"

He took a flare in his bag and threw it in front of him

"it landed on something...but it's still pitch black here !"

"if a dragon could be with us...it maybe help us !"

He took his bow and flaming arrows and shot above us, a lamp lit and gave it to the others lamps, we finally saw something

"we got a bridge below but a jump will be too short !"

"so what we will do ?"

He shot a rope with a second arrow and took his pick axe before sliding above the void and landed on the bridge, I did the same and we walked, each side of this bridge, we saw sculpturs of his brave moment, his battle, his victory...except the last one

"huh...Amaury...what about this one ? the last one...I didn't remember that !"

He took a scope and looked at it

"mmh...it's not human work...the runes are more complicated than the vikings ones...it's a block of amber for the color I think, a bit old and...two dragons are stuck inside...oh no way !"

"what is it ?"

"if this block is here and if I'm right for these dragons...my ancestor will give me the best gift ever, let me see what it say !"

"I thought you can't read runes !"

"Spitfire told me everything about the dragons runes, I think I can translate it... _"to awake those dragons and break their prison, a friend of them you must be and fire will be the key"_ "

"you...you translate that ?"

"I think...let see the tomb now !"

We wlaked to a heavy bronze door with three sigil on it  
"Berk above, the Defenders of the wing below and in the middle, the Berserker one, no key hole !"

"thanks Hiccup, let's see...hope it's not a riddle again ?"

"wait a minute...the sigils got small points all over it, maybe we need to light it up to open the door !"

He took his sword and saw a line of liquid leading to the door, he lit it and a blue fire lit all the sigils and the door opened

"when you got a flamming sword it's simple !"

the room behind the door was the tomb of my ancestor, even his statue inside looked just like me but more viking like

"there's nothing here, except a Berserker crossbow !"

"don't touch it, it must be..."

I grabbed it and it became almost dust in my hands but Amaury finally saw something of interest, he saw a big hole in the wall in front of him

"stay here, I'll go check that !"

Amaury left and I sat down to wait him, a few minutes later, I heard a huge breaking noise beside this room, I ran to the secret room and saw Amaury on his knee in front of a break amber block

"they...they were here ?"

"yes Hiccup...I will keep them with me ! they're sleeping now !"

"so you got two dragon...how will you name them ?"

"they already got a name, the purple is Spyro and the black one is Cynder !

"how can you know that !"

"long story !"

We went outside the tomb, no need to explain how we get out of here, it's no important, we made a camp fire and sat down

"so...what about those babies ?"

"I gave them to Spitfire, she will watch over them !"

"okay...thanks for helping me !"

"you're welcome Hiccup...I also found this in your tomb !"

he gave me a second book "the history of Hiccup Haddock the Third", he put it on his saddle bag just when his radio turned on

 _"Hiccup...come here quick, Astrid is giving birth and Skyfury's eggs will hatched !"_

"for the love of..."

"go first, I'll follow you."

I mounted on Toothless and took off, Amaury took the baby in his arm and Spitfire help him mount her before following me...Hiccup will be a dad...even Toothless will have some babies !


	11. Chapter 11

**JLA outpost  
Amaury's POV**

of course, no need to say Hiccup arrived first, him and his dragon ran to their love ones in no time, when Spitfire landed, I took out the babies from her saddle bag and she went to take some food, I was just back when Anya saw me

"where were you...is that what I think it is ?"

"yes Anya, baby dragons, can you help me feed them ?"

"of course dad !"

"where's mom? I asked."

"she helped Parisa with Astrid !"

We went to our hut, Spitfire gave us some food, I prepare it and Anya was near Spyro and Cynder, when the food was ready, I saw her with both babies in her arms

"can we keep them dad ?"

"I'll talk to them to your mom first !"

"did they have names ?"

"yes Anya, the purple one is Spyro, the black one is Cynder !

"they're so cute !"

Anya decided to feed them and I'll go to Hiccup's and Astrid's huts. When I entered, I was with Hiccup below, Astrid and the girls were above

"how is it ? I asked to Hiccup."

"I don't know...I'm so stressed right now !"

"calm down bud...it will be ok !"

Hiccup was worried until after a few moment, Heather came to us with a smile

"congratulation Hiccup, it's a boy !"

"can...can I..."

"go on !"

Hiccup went upstairs happily and Heather looked at me

"so...how was your trip ?"

"well...raiding two tombs was not on my list, by the way, I have to show you something !"

"what did you bring with you ?"

"two...baby dragons ?"

"can I see them ? she asked."

I lead her to our hut and we saw Anya playing with the hatchlings

"they're so cute...where were they ?"

"well...that's the complicated part, I saw and visited my...ancestor's tomb and they were trapped in a huge block of amber."

I feared she could be mad at me but she looked at me, took my both hands in hers and looked directly at my eyes

"no need to fear anything, you're the only one to have lost someone in this era..."

she hugged me and kissed me passionaly, I took her softly in my arm and smiled, from all the stars in the nightsky, only one bright for me and it's her.

 **Hiccup's Hut  
Hiccup's POV**

Astrid was sleeping with our kids on her arm, I was so happy and looked at him

"hello Hiccup !"

"Astrid...are you alright ?"

"I'm tired...but also happy to have Elryk here !"

"hello Elryk !"

Before I even could enjoy it, Toothless and Skyfury entered in my hut and called us, Parisa went downstairs first and I followed soon after, we saw five babies fury between them

"you're a dad too bud ?"

He purred and smiled, Skyfury nuzzled him and Parisa looked at the hatchlings

"they're so cute ! don't you agree Hiccup ?"

"oh yes they are...can I talk to you for a moment Parisa ?"

"of course !"

"will you accept do be our baby sitter ?"

"me ? of course I will with pleasure Hiccup !"

"thanks !"

the babies walked a bit in my hut and finally rest around me and Parisa...until Fishlegs came in :

"Hiccup, I think we found a secret base of Dracarys in Norway, what do we do ?"

"the Resistance finish the upgrade we asked for ?"

"yes, why ?"

"Amaury will be happy, he can go check that !"

I asked Parisa to stay here for a while and went outside, I saw Amaury with Heather and Anya playing with two baby dragons

"hey bud !"

"hi new dad, he said."

"I got a mission for you if you can go ?"

"for now I think...what is it ?"

"Amaury...we found a secret Dracarys base in Norway...and the Resistance finished the upgrade I asked for...on the both Hurons...that's it ?"

"yes...I regret to not drive one !"

I gave him a flare and a radio, he looked curiously to both items

"what should I do with that ? he asked."

"Magnus will give you...your Huron for the mission, I asked him to bring it to you when the flare is on and when you call him in the radio you will got your army car !"

Amaury was silent and looked at me with wide open eyes, Heather was smiling almost evily for the first time I could see that

"I know what are you thinking right now...you want it so badly !"

"oh yes...but who will go with me ?"

"let me handle that sweety, anwsered Heather, Anya, will you stay at home ?"

"yes, I want to take care of the babies...sorry to let you down !"

"no need to, said her father, we will be back in no time !"

Heather left to build the team, Amaury kept his happiness inside of him while Anya got the two babies in her arms

"I think they like me !"

"Spyro and Cynder seems to be quite good here !"

Heather came back with Alpha, Dutch, Suzanne and Hayden

"we're ready to go, she said."

"then...to Norway !"

We all mount on our dragons and took off to Norway.

 **Norway  
Amaury's POV**

When we landed, I lauched the flare and called magnus with the radio, I can't wait any longer to drive the huron, after a few seconds, the huron landed with a weapon box

"what the..."

"maybe a gift, said Heather."

"a baseball bat ?"

"a what ?"

"nevermind, I'll take it !"

I take the bat and mount on the huron, the team followed and I drove to the secret base, this car is so fun to drive and when we arrived at the base, just a few defenses and a huge building

"what's the plan, asked Alpha."

"I'll drive to the door and crushed it, then we explode the place down."

"that's your plan ?"

"yes dutch, happy or not, it will be that or you will got to move on foot !"

Dutch stays silent and I started the engine when a dragon landed near me and an other one who attacked the defenses

"hi meatbags and Amaury !"

"Marykka ? so this means Goryak is attacking too ?"

"yes...should you go on too now or..."

I accelerated and pass all the defenses, an automatic turret on the roof destroyed drones and defenses until we smashed the door with the huron

"we're in now !"

"it's too calm here, no soldiers and no lights !"

I was with Heather and we walked closely to each others...until we heard a knocking sound to a door at the otherside of the room

"what's that ?"

"Hayden...take cover !"

All the team covered behind military boxes or SUV's, I was the last one without a cover when a Rumblehorn destroy the gate with a Speedstinger and a Skrill

"free dragons here ?"

But the Rumblehorn fires himself, the Skrill shot like a Screaming Death and the Speedtinger flies

"of course, the Speedstinger flies !"

I rolled to an armored vehicle near me to avoid the fire of the three dragon

"what happened to those dragons ? scream Heather."

"they were geneticaly mutated by Dracaris !"

"that could explain this weird pistol near the bat, what should we do ?"

"I'll knocked the Speedstinger out, then, I'll help you with the two other !"

"how can you knocked a dragon's out ? said Alpha."

Before I can answer, the Speedstinger charged me, I took out the bat and hit him in the face so hard, he crashed on a pile of crates and was knocked out, Heather shot on the Skrill before he shot at us, he slept and we only got the Rumblehorn

"great, sighed Dutch, the only armored dragon of the trio !"

"shut up you ! I got something he could like..."

But before I could used it, Marykka and Goryak crushed the roof and faced the dragon

"get inside all of you, we will take care of them !"

Marykka and Goryak pushed the only conscious dragon away from the door, we all ran to it and we were all inside

"how about them ?"

"don't worry...they will win and don't kill the dragon !"

"it's too silent here, whispered Suzanne."

"yes...and dark...Dutch, Suzanne, find the generator and give us the lights, the others, with me, they must be hidding something here !"

Dutch and Suzanne went for the generator while we search for clue. After some times, we learn they tranformed dragons into drones, controlled in battlefield or they genetically mutated them to create monsters...too much jurrassic world here

"guys, I got something ?"

"what is it Heather ?"

"project Jaeger...what's a Jaeger ?"

"oh my Thor ! I need to find that..."

The light went on and Suzanne called us by radio, they found a huge armored gate...we have to see this.

When we found them, they all chatted while I was looking at the door and found the control pad to enter

"I need to hack that !"

I took out my hacking pad and linked it to the control pad, with a few minute, the access was granted and the door was opened slowly

"how can you do that ?"

"Heather...I got my ways with technologie !"

"so...we can see what is hidden here ?"

"maybe the access to a hidden world, asked Hayden."

"really funny, replied Heather, the one I couldn't never see !"

 _"welcome to project Jaeger"_

When I heard that, all my feelings told me to scream my joy out but I kept it inside and went downstairs first, Heather and the team followed me. When we were downstairs, I turn the generator on and the lights slowly lit a huge machine I already saw...I never knew these things could be built...a Jaeger built to face huge monster, this one is a black dragon with Dracarys sigil all over it, that's our solution with Furious to help him and beat down Dracarys. I just need to find the main computer and took the control of it, after a long time, I got the all access to this Jaeger, we got the best tool ever to finish Dracarys off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jaeger's base  
Amaury's POV**

After I hacked the main control of the Jaeger, I also see a file to hack

"you know...we got that...thing, said Dutch."

"I saw something else to...oh oh !"

When I hacked that files and saw their new project, I got a bad feeling about this

"they create a new beast to hunt and kill dragons to win against Furious and it's not good at all !"

"what is it ? asked Alpha."

"they found some DNA of dinosaurs and mixed some with actual animal to create a new hunter : the Dragon Killer. A raptor but...far...far worst ! they also had the DNA of the...you have to be kidding me !"

"what did you see ? asked Heather."

"we got a raptor here ?"

"a what ? asked Dagur."

"a Speedstinger but without the paralysing venom and more deadly !"

"yeah...we got a dinosaur here...are you mad ?"

I didn't listen to Suzanne and see two videos in the files, one showing the Dragon Killer in action and the second was a big surprise, Blue ? how can she be here...it can't be true...I need to check on that

"Heather, with me ! the others, called the Resistance, they have to secure the area now !"

I found the location of Blue here and took my weapon in case of ennemies.

 **the lab  
Heather's POV**

This guy is nuts, more than Hiccup, how can he want to see and even free a beast who can kill us all

"how can you be sure she doesn't want to eat us all ?"

"Heather if I'm not mistaken this raptor could be nice to us, she maybe needs to have someone nice to her, Dracarys mistreated every animal they captured, I can't let her here alone !"

"you're maybe right...just promise me to not do something crazy ok !"

"ok !"

He stopped to a cell and we both saw a laying reptile, it whined painfully and Amaury was too worried to think of a good and safe plan

"for the love of...she's starving !"

"you will not open the cage and give her food without any protection !"

Before he can answer, I saw the beast looking at us, she was muzzled and got her paws attached each other, she can't even move

"awwww poor thing ! we can't et her here, she will die !"

"I know...but I never try to tame a raptor !"

He opened the cage and took out some food he got off his bag

"hey girl...I'm not here to hurt ya, I'll get you this ugly things out !"

He slowly took the thing on her mouth out and he put the meat near her, she sniffed it and ate slowly, Amaury get her free but she stayed on the ground, whinning sadly

"we will help you, you will not be in a cage !"

she looked at him, I almost thought she will get up but she was too weak to do that

"you can't carry her, she's too heavy !"

"I know Heather...I will move the cage outside, Magnus must bring us back to the outpost...Blue, you're with friends now !"

She sat down and some kind of purred, Amaury tried to rise his hand to her and with some time, she let him put it on her muzzle

"you will be safe now !"

I went back to take the other to our care, letting Amaury take care of that animal.

 **Magnus plane  
Amaury's POV**

I parked the Huron inside and put Blue away from the team until she felt better, of course, before we took off, Magnus came to see us and flipped out by seeing Blue with us

"what is wrong with you, it's a raptor !"

She roared but I calmed her down

"she's with us, we have nothing to fear !"

She calmed down a bit by seeing me near her and Magnus was kinda frozen

"you're...you're joking, you will not drag her to the JLA outpost !"

"she's in bad shape and she's the only one living raptor, Dracarys will hurt her if we let her there...I can't let that happen."

"she will kill anyone here !"

"Magnus, there's no need to panick, she's cool !"

Blue stay behind me and looked at Magnus, she's stayed still and some kind of purrs by seeing me. Magnus walked to the others while I turned back to look at Blue

"you looked a bit better...don't worry girl, it's over soon."

she looked at me and Heather joined me

"the dragons secure the are and we're close to the JLA outpost, how is she ?"

"a bit better, I think she likes me !"

Blue sniffed the ground and pat my hand with her muzzle

"are you sure she will feel good with us, we got dragons here ?"

"she can live outside the outpost if she wants to !"

Heather and I chatted for a while, Blue looked at us until Magnus came back

"Amaury...your plan to take her out was pretty good, they create an army of monster, we saw for the mutated version of her but they got bigger, scarier and fanger than them, based on the T-rex !"

"that's no good at all ! thanks Magnus."

"what will gonna do ? asked Heather."

"the thing we always do...stryke back !"

Blue roared and I gave her some meat, we have to fight them back and win.

 **JLA outpost**  
 **Hiccup's POV**

We're close to nightfall when the Huron was back with all team member safe and sound but when I saw Amaury on a resistance's quad with a strange creature besides him...almost looking like to a Speedstinger, I fear the worst

"good job team, he said, go to rest a bit, we done a great thing today !"

"AMAURY ! debrief...now !"

"aye aye chief !"

He dismount the quad and followed me to the clubhouse, with this beast

"first, how was it ? and second...WHAT IS THAT THING ?"

"it was a secret research base from Dracarys, they built a huge machine same size as Furious to kill him and took control of all dragons, in case of failure like...us getting the machine, they used Blue here, maybe Rexy, to create an army of Dragon Killers, create to eat all dragons and resist to their weapon...oh I forgot, they also succeed to mutated dragons too !"

I feel totally lost, Amaury toss some food to this...Blue ? what kind of dragon is it ? I never saw that species

"where do you want to start ?"

"the machine ?"

"we called it a Jaeger since a movie, it's built to fight giant monsters, this one has also the ability of an alpha's dragon, reunite the dragons into one big army, it's a form of a huge black dragon who can walk on two or four legs, got weapons everywhere and huge jetpack for flying."

"and it's ours now ?"

"yes Hiccup...first to control it !"

Like if I want a machine I can't even know how it could work, he pursued with the genetically mutated dragons...hope they not try crossbreeding dragons to have them

"they took DNA of both deadly dragon and create an hybrid of both species, made it more deadly than before, got some movie to show you that !"

"and for Blue ? that's his name ?"

the beast immediately growls and he calme it down

"it's a female velociraptor, a dinosaur, not a dragon, I found her starving in a cell in the research center, she's also the centerpiece of their new mastermind..."

"you will say you got movie on that too, cut me Hiccup, could you stop meet movie's idea or other things, how can we be sure she will be nice here ?"

"look at her, I brought her in an outpost full of humans and she didn't attack one, I begin to have a trust bond with her, she knows she's safe here !"

I don't believe it, he brought a beast who can eat us all and he bet on a trust bond...maybe we're the same he and I, ready to try anything to protect someone or something from evil

"ok...so mission accomplish ?"

"yes ! I'll make some research about the others hybrids they're trying to put here, wanna come Blue ?"

She followed him with Spitfire and I went outside, he was true, Blue looked around, curious, but she tried nothing to harm one of us, she's even calm with dragons around her...I'm know curious about these dinosaurs.


	13. Chapter 13

**JLA's Outpost  
Amaury's POV**

After some day, I was outside with Heather, watching our girl taming and flying with Shadow, Anya was pretty good and we were proud and happy to see that. She landed and jumped on her mother's arms

"it's so insane...how am I ?"

"you're good, said Heather, as goos as I was in my first flight !"

"and you dad ?"

"you're awesome my dear !"

"thanks dad !"

She jumped on my arms and smiled but Hiccup cut us

"we found something in Poland, some sort of an old castle, the twins told us this place was important in the medieval era in Europe, I don't know why !"

"ok, time for a family trip, I'll send you an SMS if it's really interresting !"

"really, we don't know if Dracarys took it or not ?"

"I know Hiccup but it's in the middle of nowhere and you don't warn me about defenses, enjoy some time with your kid, take care of our team and we will be back in no time !"

Hiccup smiled, wished us good luck and we took off for Poland...I'm wondering what it could be.

 **Poland  
Amaury's POV**

After a long flight, we finally found an old strongold from the Middle Age, we landed in front of the entry and before I dismounted her, I felt odd, like if I knew that place before we even enter it, the wooden bridge was...well...in a really bad shape, I'm not even sure a fly can land here with crashing it

"how can we cross that bridge ? asked Anya."

"let me think..."

While I was thinking about how to cross, Heather saw something I didn't see

"how about jumping on those pilars ? they're made of stone !"

"not bad, I'll try first !"

"no no no ! me please, begged Anya, it's my first mission !"

Heather looked at me and I said

"it's your daughter too !"

"ok...but wait for us to go forward !"

"yes mom !"

Anya goes first, of course, we were both worried, the rock is still harder than almowt destroyed wood but it's slippery, when Anya arrived at the other side of the destroyed bridge

"told ya I will succeed on that !"

"stone, scissors, paper for the next one, said Heather."

we played and I won, Heather was the next one and she did as marvelous as our daughter, our dragons looked atus, kinda surprise for not telling them to help

"this stronghold is falling apart ! we can't use your help or we could loose the search party of what it could be !"

"can we land inside then ?"

"I don't know yet !"

I follow the them path and...of course, I got the Nathan Drake touch at the end, when I was at the end of the brige, the last part crumble below my feet and I will fall until Hetaher and Anya grabbed me

"SHIT !"

"you're okay ?"

"yeah..."

when I was on real ground, we started to look at it and after the gate hall, this place looks weirdly familiar, like if I already see or visit that place, we have a first court near the stables, an old stairs bring us to the upper court, our dragonesses stayed in that one while we went for the upper court, the wooden gate was lost with time and the old stronghold could crumble on us in no time, when I saw a ballista and the destroyed arch of the door, rocks were not blocking the way now...it can't be...

"something the matter dad, asked Anya."

"I'm not so sure, let's go for the dungeon over there, I'm sure we will have a third court before the entrance !"

"how can you be so sure about that ?"

"I'm not, it's just if we had a third court, it will be my lucky day !"

I can't sya to them I already saw that place before and twice...we continue to walk and passe a second gate...sort of, leading to a third and small court, the dungeon was the only thing a bit in good shape and only master of this stronghold

"you were right, said Heather, a third court leading to...a tower ?"

"it's a dungeon...I read a history book about a secret cast of great warrior forming four or five schools of monsters hunters, the Bear, the Griffin, the Viper, the Cat and the Wolf, and if I remember correctly, this place is the Wolf's school, they trained Witchers for hunting monsters for gold !"

Both were lost and confused so I ran to the dungeon and pushed the new door, I don't remember an iron door...anyway, we were in the dungeon, the girls looked at the dinning room and the kitchen, I went upstairs and looked at the different room, I was at the library reading some book when I feel a dart on my neck

"what the..."

I felt down and my eyes close

"hell..."

I was unconscious and didn't see what will happen next.

 **the dinner room  
Heather's POV**

After some searching here, we felt cold here, I light a fire and Anya sat near me

"mom...where is dad ? he should have been back by now ?"

"calm down, he's strong...he will be back !"

"how can you meet him mom ?"

"it's a long story but he saved me from dragon in France, from this moment, I fall in love with him !"

"I hope I live the same thing as you two !"

"I will be here to help you...but daddy will be over protective !"

"what do you mean ? asked Anya."

"he can't stand seeing you hurt by bad guys !"

Anya smiled but a strange noise in the basement, we both feared the worst.

 **Stronghold's basement  
Amaury's POV**

I got a terrible headache and I was in a dark room, the only source of light was a weak wall with some holes, I just wanted to get out of here so I walked in front of it and...I don't know how, by a sign of my hand, I create a wave of energy breaking the wall...I was astonished

"what the fucking hell is that ?"

"I think I can explain !"

I turned to the left and saw someone I thought I could never saw

"who are you ?"

"a witcher who tried a new thing to have a recruit !"

"a recruit ? what do you mean ?"

She pointed a mirror behind me and I looked at myself, I saw green cat's eyes

"bloody hell ! what did you do ?"

"you're a witcher !"

I'm a witcher, I can't believe this...I can't be a witcher...this story is so crazy

"you're joking right ?"

"no...we upgrade the witcher tranformation to go faster, I give you a small book about your new skills, I'm Ciri by the way !"

"but...I can't be trained, I got a huge mission to do with my friends !"

"you will be trained on battle...the monster changed and you look like someone who know how to fight !"

She opens a door next to her and lights it

"with all that weapon !"

I entered and saw lots and lots of weapon...modern weapons and silver bullets

"it's weapon for hunting monsters only ?"

"I think you have what it takes to hunt humans...took the one you want, the ammo will join it anytime anywhere, I don't know how !"

At this moment, I remembered the two girls I let behind, I ran to them and Ciri followed me.

 **Dungeon's Hall  
Heather's POV**

We searched everywhere but no signs of Amaury until we heard from the basement

"HOW CAN I FUCKING TELL THEM WHAT AM I NOW ?"

"that's him ! no doubt...we're here !"

When he arrived with a young woman with silver hair, I feel lost and when I saw him up close, his eyes were different, like dragons with a vertical black pupil instead of a circle one

"what happened to him ? asked Heather."

"he's a witcher of the Wolf's School, from Kaer Mohren !

I knew that at this moment I was totally lost with Anya, he needed to explain a lot about that now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kaer Mohren  
Poland  
Amaury's POV**

Some days passed, Heather and Anya came back when I stayed here to train with Ciri...I can't believe I'm a witcher of the Wolf's school...I already know what some will say now, how can I speak about something we don't know, calm down, I will explain it for all of you on that chapter, it will be fun...I think. I was now a master swordsman and master of sign, we were on a break when I saw someone comming to us

"draconids ?"

"calm down, there are with me, my friends are comming !"

Ciri looked at me, confused, of course, a witcher working with dragons sounds a bit weird, they hunt lots of sub species, called draconids, except some kinds, of course if you kill all monsters, how can you get paid as monster slayers if no monsters stay alive, I put sun glasses and smiled at them, Hiccup and his gang arrived followed by a worried Heather and Anya

"hi guys, I'm ready to go, training is finish !"

"is it true ? asked Hiccup, you...you changed ?"

"yeah...come on in I'll explain, if...if Ciri is okay ?"

"yes...this place was dead since a long ago, come on in !"

Ciri and I lead them to the dungeon and we all sat to the table, we offered to them food and drinks until Tuffnut cut me by putting a bottle for me

"I made this for you my friend !"

I took it, opened it and drink, the training was kinda hard and makes me thirsty

"that's good, what is it ?"

"yak dung tea !"

My eyes were wide opened, I just drink yak's shit tea...just great, before I could ad something, Ciri passed me a bottle of vodka to change the taste, of course he was laughing

"how about showing the signs to them ?"

"really ? am I ready ?"

"oooooh I'm scared, mocked Snotlout, what he can do with signs ?"

I immediately used Axii on him

"shut your mouth !"

"ok, he sat down and shot his mouth."

Everyone on the gang were surprised by that  
"how can you do that ? asked Hiccup."

"Axii sign, I can do to anyone what I want, it can also calm animal."

"impressive ! and in combat, what can you do ?"

I use Quen sign, the shield on me just in case and said to Astrid

"throw a dagger at me !"

"what ? are you crazy ?"

"no !"

she shrugged and throw a dagger at me, I used Yrden and when it enters in the circle, it slowed down and I grabbed her

"what the...said Fishlegs, how can you do that ?"

"it's part of what I am now, some magic trick if you prefer, Axii is manipulating weak spirit, Quen protected me and Yrden slow a bit the time for everything enter the circle, now...I need someone to charge at me !"

Dagur charge without warning me, I used Aard against him and he felt down on the ground

"that was FUN ! do it again ?"

"Aard is a telekinesis wave to stop my adversaries or turned off fires !"

"woaw, said Snotlout, still boring."

"Axii's out, time for Igni !"

He turned his back on me, I concentrated the shot on his ass

"IT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK !"

he ran and jumped in a barrel of water to calm the pain

"you can create fire ?"

"yes Heather, that's Igni, I can create a small wave of fire or burn a focus area !"

"that's awesome, for us, we worked a bit about the creatures they..."

Before Fishlegs could end, a roar was heard in the courtyard, I took out my silver sword, imitated by Ciri, before I left, I saw Viggo taking out his sword

"let me help you ! I killed some of them since you're here !"

"ok...but I think I will got him before you !"

The three of us got outside and we saw the dragons flying above a strange dinosaurs trying to get them

"the Fast Claw ! said Viggo."

"much more Indoraptor ! black with yellow stripes on each sides ! let's get him !"

I ran to him, Ciri on the left and Viggo on the right, I jumped and sliced his back, he tried to bite me when Ciri shot at him and Viggo sliced his tail, when he doesn't look at me, I sliced his head's off, the corpse felt down and I saw something on it I was sure no never see in my all life

"Ciri...I think we all got a problem !"

"what is it ?"

I point the sun marked on his black scales and Ciri was speechless

"it can't be !"

"something the matter ? asked Viggo."

"yeah...something really bad !"

The rest of the gang went outside while I talked to Ciri about the new problem we got

"that was quick !"

"he's a good fighter, answered Ciri, not the same as Geralt but..."

Geralt of Rivia really exist, wow...and Ciri compared me with him...ok not in good terms but it's a start

"we have a new problem, I think we found who paid Dracaris on these plans."

"who ? asked Hiccup."

"Nilfgaard !"

"Nilfwhat, pursued Astrid."

"the empire who almost take down the control of the all world...until Geralt stoped the emperor to have his heir and dies of sickness years after het start the war with the North, if he got an other way to have an heir, we can possibly have a new threat to face !"

"just great, at least, we can cut the money partner of Dracaris...where they are ?"

Ciri gave me a map and I was almost shocked to see they're in Marseille.

Before we go to the Resistance base, Hiccup joined me and grabbed my arm

"explain that more clearly please !"

"hurgh...ok, Dracaris, lead by William is also paid by them, I'm not sure they're still the same but the golden sun on black is their sigil, if we neutralize them, Dracaris could loose some things !"

"ok...how can we win if they're more powerful ?"

"by playing they're own game...no one knows I'm a witcher now !"

"a what now ? he asked."

"a monster slayer if you prefer."

"so...you know how to..."

"not dragons, their new predator yes, like you saw in the courtyard !"

Hiccup called all the team and we went to the resistance HQ. We have a new enemy to face and only me to know who they are.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resistance headquarter  
Fontenay-le-Comte  
France  
Amaury's POV**

When we all arrived, I found Magnus on a briefing, showing in holograms a huge tower with a sun as sigil

"we all don't know who it is but they create new monsters, they need to be taken down !"

"I volunteer as tribute...sorry, I said, wrong time !"

"Amaury there you...what's the cat's eye ?"

"long story, me and my team will take this tower down !"

"good luck, he said, the all twon is anti dragon, even Furious can't enter here !"

"AA guns ? I asked."

"worst...all defenses possible, even a pidgeon could not fly here without getting obliterate...if you want to take them down, it's in the old ways."

"what about the dragons ?"

"I got an outpost not far from here, you can hide them here !"

"ok...some will not be happy about that !"

"we got a crew for that, dismiss all of ya !"

All the rebels left and Magnus followed me to the team, when I look at Heather, I felt something different all of a sudden...maybe it's nothing

"good news lad you got a mission...bad news is...it's without your dragons !"

Snotlout was the most furious, Hiccup was trying to think of something else

"you can't be serious muttonhead, we need them !"

"if you there with them...you're all dead !"

Magnus downloaded the map to me and there's more defenses than building

"I got a plan, I said, we need three teams, a few to infiltrate the inside, a squad to eliminate the defenses and maybe put some explosives inside the tower and the third one to the com and watching the two others !"

"that's a bad plan, answered Snotlout."

"no...it's actually our better option...if this is a primary target !"

"Hiccup...Nilfgaardian are evils !"

"and part french, cut Magnus."

"WHAT ! I said, I'm done for...I'm leading the second team, we will kill all Nilfgaardians on our way !"

Magnus took out three tickets for a gala, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs took them

"consider the first team done !"

"good, I let the others decided what will you choose on our way there, where it is ?"

"Marseille ! said Magnus."

"just great...south of France...we'll take the huron...where the dragon could stay ?"

"me and a unit got a huge outpost near the town, you will have to be alone inside the town !"

"let's go guys, we have a long way to the objectif !"

We took our upgraded hurons and went for Marseille.

During the way in, I drove the first one when Hiccup called me

"you were lying when you said we will go without our dragon ?"

"Hiccup, if we go with them, they will all die with us before we saw that damn tower...we have to protect them from Nilfgaard...I will charged that piece of junk they called a tower, you, Astrid and Fishleg will be guests at their gala, Snotlout and some of my friend will be our com !"

"why me ?"

"do you want to fight without Hooky ?"

"hell no !"

"then you got the com...and don't bother the others or I'll crush your nuts !"

"I thought you and the crazy ones could attack the center of the tower while we watch over the main target...you really sure we..."

"I gave you the AA guns and defenses around the tower...you should watched it to know what we could faced."

Hiccup stopped the cal and after a while...we finally arrived at Marseille...well a field of ruins who should be Marseille is more appropriate...anyway...we found the outpost for our dragons and to get our trio ready to get undercover...even a Nilfgaardian limo was waiting...time to wreck the tower and the Nilgaardian empire too.,"

 **the Solarium  
Nilgaardian tower  
Hiccup's POV**

I hate to go unercover while the others got funs, I'm too much like Amaury here, I'm a count now...just great, wearing black and whit suits, like Fishlegs, our bodyguard, Astrid got a wonderful black dress

"I already hate them all, she said, how can I fight like that !"

"we don't fight, I said, we're watching them while Amaury and the others obliterate the tower from the inside."

"do you think Heather is feeling good, she's kinda weird for me !"

"it's maybe nothing...do you see Amaury's face now ?"

"he's a witcher now, a monster slayer !"

"I saw that..."

"we're here !"

Fishlegs cuts me and when I look at the tower...it was HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE, I never saw that ! Astrid and Fishlegs too

"how can they built that ?"

"who cares...said Astrid, we got new names right ?"

"yeah, I answered, we are...Arthur and Lagertha de la Tour, count and countess of Toussaint...what ?"

"he explained me that, replied Fishleg, Toussaint is a duchy from Nilfgaard, I'm Sigurd Svensson, your bodyguard for Ard-Skellige, the viking place for the Nilfgaard !"

I feel so lost right now

 _"can you please when we will be out of mission for asking that, I'm going to blow this thing out, just be smart, nice and out of danger !"_

"yes sir, I smirked."

We enter the tower and a groom lead us to the gala, we were at level 35 in a one kilometer high tower with suns everywhere...what kind of things he will do to destroy that place.

 **The Solarium**  
 **Amaury's POV**

you're really funny Hiccup sometime, how can I blow up that tower ? they put a motherfucking giant sun on top of that motherfucking tower...yeah I know...too much Samuel.L Jackson here and fuck you Captain America, I'm french, curses are pratically an other way of chatting from french like me, I was with Viggo, Dagur and Heather for secure the area and put some explosives on that giant ball

"can you explain to me one more time why we had to lead this ball run down ?"

"simple Dagur, this ball will destroy the all tower in one shot, Parisa and the others are hacking the AA guns and letting Furious army to take this down if it's still standing !"

"you're definitely not like Hiccup, you remind me of your viking ancestor !"

"Viggo, just shut up and do as I say, I will live my dream of kicking Nilfgaard's butt until I blew that tower...it's almost too easy !"

I uses my new witcher's senses to see any trap or anything and we got back, I convince with the other to use a secret code with me in case of trouble "232"...if I hear that, we got a problem, we were in the elevator when I heard in a crypted channel of our radio, CFishlegs whispering 232 and then the screen on the elevator went on

 _"you maybe neutralize my men like a superhero with no power but I got half of your team as my prisonner, you must now leave, your plan is ruined !"_

"not until you're dead Emhyr Junior !"

 _"I'm Sigismund var Emreys, you will pay for your insolence !"_

I heard screams of terror and saw dragons already ready tearing that place apart, we were at the underground parking and I saw my car, I pushed the detonator on and ran to it with the rest of the team, we leave the parking and the tower crumbles

"are you mad ? yelled the twin."

"they are in a convoy outside, Dagur get ready to take the wheel when I say so, the others, get your weapons ready !"

I track the convoy down like in Arkham Knight with the milicia lieutenant and when I saw it where the main city was, I let the wheel to Dagur and went to the roof

"what is he doing ? asked Dutch."

I took out my tankgewehr from hiw wallet and sniped all cars from the convoy, when I was aiming at the armored car, a Nilgaardian truck hit us and took down out car.

The huron was almost dead, I was on ground with a huge headache, the tankgewher was far but not my desert eagle, when I got my sight clear, I saw a guy alone, aiming at Heather, unconscious in front of me, if you dare to shot her, you will be more than dead man. Before I could do anything, two guys took me and make me stand

"by your eyes, you must be a witcher, I thought we kill them all since geralt never gave Cirilla to my dad !"

"fuck you !"

he smirked and shot in Heather's head...I don't know how can I do that but I fastly stole a knife to the guy on my right, stuck it in his throat, the second got his stomach full of bullets and I pinned Sigismund down, really pissed off, my gun ready to shoot

"I let you go, you got five minutes !"

I stood up and let him run, for five second, I burst his two knees and he felt down

"oh...I said minutes, I thought seconds...it's bad to feel your own medicine right ?"

he was growling in pain and I aim at him, I got no remorse and empty my magazine on him, no one can be sure who he is now, but when I look sadly at Heather, I saw no blood and when I look closer to it, I was affraid to see a robot instead of my girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d068dd7e45c43c7b907627ae4c226c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"new camp/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Australiabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After a long time of research, we finally found hiccup and his gang, even Snotlout, how can they do that ? are inprisonned in a fortress in Australia, country of ACDC, Airbourne and deadly creatures...also Tim Tam if I'm not mistaken...anyway, we arrived in a new rebel camp site with the only huron we got and some gears...and of course a mad max team, Magnus told me we got a contact here...I don't know who can I found...I was surprised to see a girl leading a camp of rebel in the middle of nowhere, dressed and acting like Hiccup /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b066452c3bc50f82d42290a119d206""beg your pardon mylady, I said, who are you ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d67e931f0c7191159ed044de2d3e85""I'm Hicca, the leader of this camp, nice to see ya !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714dd1d9a200c63b72ee3bf5993d6a74"The looking a like with Hiccup was more than just a coincidence, they are the same...I never think of seeing something like that /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ad9311eb3250aeaa9a715c5200f8d7""Magnus told me what's you're doing here...I can help if you want !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a52fbee96674b6a5eed350387234aaf4""can you train all type of dragons ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b6d7a4f7577e27c0e804b5774e5815""yes ! why ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="473d302b2ebd67969ebf0c8b00d92cd3""I need Death Songs, I said, a lot of them to attack taht fort and save my friend !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="527eb0ad12aa4ca9a3eabeb1f538caa8""I know where a pack of them are hidden but no one get close to them !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84308118ea201ab571c83a64c15ca347""they are in the country of rock'n'roll, let me handle this !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b883ab8b9902434bf2cce8f8aaae77a""how can you convince death song to follow you ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d80244b7e28f22bde9ebf8b4c64a5b50""they love music..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="067a6cb841c7fefdc987a701c986a550"Shit ! I forgot to ask her name, She just looks like Hiccup, just with a modern outfit, black leather and a wingsuit on it, brown hair, green eyes and...very beautiful...no ! think of your wife got in a cell by those bastards, you have to save her and her friends from Dracaris /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a61ac1a8f15831a64c668c76235f46cc""I got a few times, my friends are imprisonned somewhere here, I need to know where and stryke first !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae4a124377761a69e80570a2ce4a9dca""Dracaris got a huge fortress in the middle of nowhere, you need some forces to take it down !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2d1e78b9b1ba4a8424fcb11bb7be8a2""I think I got an idea !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76c09a3d54a16c53d9152ef59fd4c4d8"Since Anya knew her mom are in that fortress, she came with Spyro and Cynder, Eragon was training with our modern weapon, Viggo and Dagur sworn to help me in that mission and some member of the team was a bit scared /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e624cc7bdb5bec9379392173f72461e""so...what's your plan ? asked Hicca."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8709c6dc680c41711f81f96bc4f0f596""you'll see...if you want to join my team."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5fa9eaf837d535dc09c5a8e80b9e94e""really ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e01de9452fd5fabe2948f832f4edefc""yes...any good soldier is welcome for this plan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="995e8fe8c3e3b209e76f8f4648094222"I can't yell now I found a pack of austarlian Death Songs who only love rock and roll music, that's why the roof of the huron who got left is equipped with the most powerful sound system in the all style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cell 232br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dracaris fortressbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hiccup's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /two heavy guards threw me in my cell again, after an other session of torture and beating down, I felt broken, hopeless and alone, Astrid is not here, maybe she's dead in the accident we got or maybe worst, I was almost crying in the corner when the guards threw an other one in my cell, when they closed the door, I saw a girl on the ground, I hope it was Astrid but when she stood up, I knew immediately who she was /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1b33d9baecf2180d2049f5b3edc71e9""are...are you ok ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9d3c2295628fd9fe9d20736f6edab1b"When she looked at me, she immediately jumped on my arms, kissing me, healing me and she stayed near me everytime here, from time to time, I feel really great with her. One night, I kissed her on the lips and we passes a beautiful night...I missed you Katla...I missed you a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"outside the fortressbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I played Highway to hell since I lef the camp from ACDC, sorry for the missing lighting I can't do it, I was on born to kill from Airbourne when we were at the fortress, as if I was in Far Cry, I watch over it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c44eddeb0cdce469dd4b1faaef636a9a""that's a strange way to attack an ennemy fortress, said Viggo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2acb91c6266bb53bd017e377929ccaef""that's for the back up forces, we got a lot of Death Song here who love rock n roll !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1eddc91cf41af2e70c2180ebb64770e""and how they could fight for us brother ? asked Dagur."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bfaa25bfa96a92be301868191764b44"I took out my tankgewer and a new bullet for it I just built/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f67d54c27d594ddcda89ff16dd4ed7d""this little baby will destroy the main gate, Spit's fire are inside and these dragons love that music...gang, get your weapon ready ! we're going in !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="915e493d492eaf8f301de20042db4599"I opened a small door below the windshield and aim at the gate /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f5e9f3defae5f50371902a29c397ec5""and you're trusting a crazy guy like him to save your friends ? asked Hicca."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc1b550882ad692422d8d19ca2d047e""yes, they all answered in the same time !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2762950b99d16d93db28f0b8aabb346"I shot at the gate, it explode immedaitely and I went for it full speed with me against you from three days grace, when they were at "if you're breaking my back I'll be breaking yours too" the huron came inside the fortress courtyard, death songs wera attacking the AA canon helped by our dragons, Eragon, Saphira, Spyro and Cynder, we went all outside and start to kill the guards inside /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40548a2d1f9aa50052b0e9f576cdb707""we will split up, find and save most prisonners you can find, let's go !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d87d0403be35fa6e2358056b3508ceca"I ran at the first ddoor I found and kicked it, a guard was behind and before he could react, I shot him with my shotgun and ran inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c7ef5a32504d53ee5651ee158550317"The alarm goes on when I heard a well known voice, that's Astrid in a room nearby, I was near a door when I heard it again, I growled and kicked it, three guys wanted to rape a broken Astrid /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ec3ed5c88c10ff0adb37c39eb4f3739""who are you ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0b758a1dcce7d822684d5340982f25c"The trio looked at me but too late to be alive, I drew out my sword and sliced them all in half, Astrid was sitting down against the wall and cried /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a746d6f3201c9b95230229bb4bbf1b67""Astrid, it's me...you're safe !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdd1985cc6567881b5ba3ed8a4695bcf""Amaury ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b13af9e044a92ad4621a030b8f55e24d""yes...what happen ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a957eeaa701b1870d94ed09c5b61d0b2""long story !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ea4bbadafc95fb874bca744e7dcce73"I searched everywhere for a new outfit, I felt really angry at them, I found it and gave it to her, I turned back and learnt on radio some member of the team are saved, when she was ready, I gave to her a desert eagle I got and before we went outside, she jumped in my arms and kissed me on the lips...I took her in my arms, hoping Hiccup will not be mad at me, when she was done, she smiled at me, I smiled back and took her left hand on mine /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4160e2ed9ef35d45a6a1a842e36c36c6""let's go find Hiccup now !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00f579e6cd75fc4967d41f7f903b1b53"She nodded and followed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After some fighting, we arrived at a door /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eefe404ae75ade59f9468383198c4f5d""cell 232...this number will follow me everytime !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce524b234ec7edfa61e2757511957819"I kicked that door while Astrid kicked the one behind me, I found Hiccup with Katla, both naked and cover with a blanket /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="100c4b239286b8dd1c76cdd2612148c5""OH...MY...THOR !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17ec171fa5496b109e8c6a34818d03d0""what is...YOU !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1d0985efef9fa83becdd1e5a211b4ee"When Astrid joined me and saw Katla near her husband, she was more than just angry at her, she was ready to kill her /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f23a7fc100c5ab37c6623ae9aa950d4d""Hiccup, our relationship is over ! don't try anything to win my heart again !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2140c17224c80b6d06a877e06d19855c"She took my hand on hers and I feel really bad for what will happen next, I just heard Dagur saying he saved Heather and was ready to leave with the team...I'm in deep shit ! /p 


	17. Chapter 17

**the fortress  
Amaury's POV**

Before Astrid transformed Katla into a puzzle, I asked Hicca to take her and Hiccup away from here, I never saw Astrid this mad at someone, even the first time she saw Katla with him was nothing, I was ready to calm her down when Heather jumped in my arms and Dagur was bringing a huge military box here

"hello sweetie, sorry for beeing late to save you !"

"those bastards took me here during the great escape of the first outpost...you look weird !"

"it's a long story...Dagur, what are you doing ?"

"I found that near my sister's cell, I don't know what it is !"

"and you have to bring it here, I sighed."

He nodded but he can't open it, I took my pistol and shot on the lock, we both open it and I saw the Praetor armor from doom, but smaller

"I think it was for me if I was back to their side, said Heather."

I hacked the system inside and Astrid saw it

"what can it do ?"

"crush bones and make you stronger !"

"I can't turned it back to you all ?"

"not anymore, I hacked it to aim at Dracaris ! why ?"

Astrid took it and goes in a nearby room

"don't tell me she want to wear it ? asked Dagur."

"ok, I won't tell !"

Astrid came back and the armor became a modern way of her nadder armor/flying suit

"what can it do ?"

"do you see the car from Dracaris behind us ?"

"yeah..."

"hit it or kicked it !"

"huh...it's a car and I'm a girl !"

"trust me !"

She growled and walk to the car, she kicked it and the car flight and crashed a entire wall with it

"how can Ido that ?"

"the armor did that, you can crushed skulls, bones and got a great strenght !"

"I like that !"

She went to train with it for a bit, Dagur packed some things with the others, I was alone with Heather and I felt...bad. Why should I feel bad...maybe because I got a FUCKING ROBOT and didn't try to be sure the real one was safe, she must be angry at me, ready to chopped my head or worst

"Amaury...what happen ? you look weird !"

"I'm sorry...they...they..."

I can't even gave an answer to her, I felt her hand on mine and she looked at me, directly in my eyes

"calm down, I'm happy to see you again, come here !"

We both hugs each other and I smiled, I missed her so much, I was ready to kiss her but she whispered in my ears

"does Astrid kissed you too ?"

"uh..."

"calm down...it's could maybe fun...and she will need our help !"

"are you sure you're ok ?"

She smirked and gently hit my left shoulder

"I am, she said, how about some alone time together ?"

"oh yes, please ! I got so much to tell you !"

We walked outside and sat on a rock, Heather was wearing a military outfit, something Dagur should have found somewhere

"they not do any harm to you right ?"

"nope, why do you ask ?"

"when I found Astrid, three guys were ready to..."

"oh...poor Astrid, we should...what happen to your eyes and what's that medallion on your neck ?"

"well...I'm a witcher, a monster slayer, I...I'm powerful than ever now...but I can't have kids now !"

"wow...it's okay, Anya is enought for both of us...I missed you !"

We kissed each other at the sunset passionately until we heard

"huh...guys...sorry to bother but...can I stay for a bit ?"

Heather and I looked behind us and we saw Astrid without the outfit

"of course Astrid, come here !"

Astrid sat on my left and looked at us, a bit sad

"you're not alone, pursued Heather, you got us and if you want...I can share Amaury with you if you need."

I blushed immediately, I feared the worst for Heather but Astrid giggled and smiled

"that could be nice...thanks !"

I was so embarrased right now, I put my head down and both girls laughted

"you're so cute ! said Heather, do you want to stay in our hut...it's not like the edge because we got a guy now but..."

"nah...it's fine ! it could even be fun !"

I was speechless and felt really weird, I can't be with Astrid too, my heart will explode at this rate

"we...we need to get back to the outpost ! I said."

"okay...will you help me get her things to our hut...when the third room will be ready ?"

"yes Heather, of course."

I stood up and smiled a bit, Heather and Astrid hugs me before we leave.

 **JLA outpost  
Amaury's POV**

When we arrived, I sighed happily, no troubles what's so ever...until Katla break throught the door and Astrid was in front of her, fist closed

"that's gotta hurt !"

"you will pay for that ! said Katla."

But this time, the worst possible plan ever I imagine who could happen...sadly happen, Katla took her knife out but Astrid got a SCAR on hand

"if hand on hand combat is not enought, a bullet in your head should be enought !"

"oh my Thor !"

Before anyone can went outside, I started the alarm, blocking all the huts and Astrid went outside before the clubhouse got closed, of course, she helped me to do this...anyway, I walked to them before the fight started but Katla threw her knife at Astrid, she was hit at the shoulder, from the arm who hold the gun, she pressed the trigger and Katla got a bullet in the right shoulder because I pushed her away, it was deadly if I was not here, I felt down and feel a huge pain...don't know where, the girls, even both injured were fighting against each other while I slowly closed my eyes...it's maybe the end for me...


End file.
